Blutsbande
by Neumond
Summary: Zwei Männer tauchen in Hogwarts auf. Sie scheinen einander nicht leiden zu können, doch bestehen sie auf ein gemeinsames Zimmer und scheinen etwas mit Voldemort zu tun zu haben. Die Herumtreiber wollen das Rätsel lösen, denn einer sieht aus, wie James.
1. Prolog: Zwei Männer

Die beiden Männer stapften schweigend durch den verbotenen Wald. Zum Schutz vor dem Regen hatten sie die Köpfe zwischen die Schultern gezogen und ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt. Von ihren Haaren tropfte das Wasser. Es rann an ihren Mänteln herunter und in ihre Krägen hinein. Die Hände, mit denen sie ihre Koffer trugen, waren weiß vor Kälte.

Sie sahen einander nicht an, doch manchmal hob einer den Kopf und lauschte. Dann blieb der andere stehen und sie warteten einige Augenblicke, bis sich das Geräusch als Federrascheln, das Wispern der Sterne oder entfernter Hufschlag eines Zentauren zu erkennen gab.

Die letzten Bäume blieben hinter ihnen zurück und vor ihren Augen lagen die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der große See verschluckte als schwarzes Loch jeden Strahl Mondlicht, der den Weg zu ihm fand, durch die Wolken hindurch und an den Zinnen des Schlosses vorbei. Die einzigen noch erleuchteten Fenster waren die im Büro des Direktors und des Krankenzimmers. In der Ferne schmiegten sich die Häuser von Hogsmeade schutzsuchend aneinander.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten."

Schweigen. Der Wind frischte auf und die Äste der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes schlugen blätterraschelnd gegeneinander. _Geht. Geht. _

„Es ist nicht richtig."

„So vieles ist nicht richtig gewesen." Er ging los seine Schritte waren bestimmt und sicher. Der andere Mann zögerte, sah nach oben zum Himmel, wo der Vollmond sich hell und bleich zwischen zwei Wolkenfasern zeigte.

„Scheiße." Er strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und folgte dann dem anderen. „Scheiße."


	2. Begrüßung

James und Sirius waren so eng aneinander gepresst, dass es auch für sie selbst schwierig war zu sagen, wo der Körper des einen anfing und der des anderen aufhörte. Außerdem waren sie dermaßen seltsam verknotet, dass James Sirius' Atem am Knöchel spürte, während er gleichzeitig seine Beine nicht wirklich bewegen konnte, da sie mit den Armen des anderen verknotet waren.

„Für manche Dinge ist man wohl nie zu alt.", murrte Sirius leise. Er erwähnte den Tarnumhang nicht, aber James hatte auch selbst schon angefangen, sichzu fragen,ob es richtig gewesen war, ihn Lilly zu überlassen, nur, wie sie von ‚albernem Versteckspielen' gesprochen hatte. Sie hatten noch nie versucht, Remus ohne ihn zu helfen. Peter hatte erst gar nicht mitgemacht und sie selbst waren in einem Schrank und versteckten sich bereits die halbe Nacht vor Filch.

Durch einen Spalt konnte James Mrs. Norris sehen, die immer noch in der Einganghalle stand und aus leuchtenden Augen den Schrank musterte, in dem sie steckten. Filch musste jeden Augenblick kommen. Hätten sie die Karte benutzen können, hätten sie vermutlich einen kleinen Punkt mit seinem Namen sehen können, der die Gänge aus Tintenstrichen entlang kroch, möglicherweise mit ein paar Lehrerpunkten im Schlepptau.

„Wir können nicht bis morgen früh hier bleiben, Krone." Sirius flüsterte noch leiser, als Mrs Norris ihre Ohren aufstellte und nun eindeutig in ihre Richtung sah. „Ich sage, wir geben unser Bestes noch rechtzeitig zu Moony zu kommen. Versuchen wir usner Glück,. Beeilen wir uns und treten auf dem Weg der vermaledeiten Katze in den Hintern!"

James lag eine Entgegnung auf der Zunge, die vielleicht trotz der prekären Situation zu einem Handgemenge geführt hätte, doch er verschluckte sie, als das Tor der Eingangshalle aufflog. Die beiden Türflügel schlugen krachend gegen die Wand. Mrs Norris machte einen Satz und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„War das eben die Katze?" Ein Mann trat in das Licht der spärlichen Fackeln und sah in die Richtung, in die Mrs Norris verschwunden war. Er war jung, Mitte 20, und hatte etwas an sich, das „Slytherin! Slytherin!" brüllte, als hätte er sich das Bild Salazars mit grüner Tinte auf die Stirn tätowiert. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein weißblondes Haare. Wasser troff daran herunter, wie auch von seiner Kutte. „Ein besseres Empfangskommitee hätten wir uns nicht wünschen können. So viele schöne, warme Erinnerungen, die mit diesem Tier verbunden sind…"

„Nach deinem dramatischen Auftritt wird uns der Rest des Schlosses wohl nicht lange warten lassen. „Ein zweiter Mann trat ein, blieb aber zunächst noch im Schatten. Von draußen wehte der Wind heulend den Regen herein. Darüber hinweg konnte an die peitschende Weide hören. Ein nasses Klatschen, immer dann, wenn ihre Zweige irgendetwas trafen. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja in den Kerkern irgendwo eine Ratte, die sich tief genug ins Mauerwerk zurückgezogen hat, um davon nicht aufgewacht zu sein!"

„In den letzten Jahren musste ich jede zweite Tür, durch die ich wollte, aufsprengen. Macht der Gewohnheit. Außerdem wäre ein stiller, unauffälliger Auftritt doch mehr als unangemessen, für diesen herzergreifenden Anlass gewesen."

„Draco, ich warne dich…."

„Ich meine das ganze im Ernst. Die große Rückkehr des berühmten…ach,. Nein, hier nicht. Nicht jetzt. Aber trotzdem hattest du wohl nicht vor, dich hier einzuschleichen, wie ein Dieb in finsterer Nacht, nicht wahr?" Der Blonde lachte und legte dann den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube, ich höre sie schon kommen."

Tatsächlich waren unverkennbar Schritte zu vernehmen, die aus mehreren Richtungen auf die Halle zielten. James versuchte Sirius in die Augen zu sehen. ‚Hier kommen wir heute wohl, nicht mehr weg.' Sein Freund grinste nur. Vermutlich wären sie jetzt so oder so nicht gegangen.

Eine recht aufgelöst wirkende McGonagall, ein angespannter Dumbledore und ein aufgeregter, eine sich sträubende Katze in den Armen haltender Filch betraten die Halle durch verschiedene Eingänge. McGonagall war die einzige, die ein Schlafgewand trug oder das, was sie dafür halten mochte.

Alle drei hielten an, als sie der beiden Männer gewahr wurden.

„Guten Abend.", sagte der Blonde und warf allen Beteiligten ein Lächeln zu. Die restlichen vier schwiegen. Zwischen McGonnagall und Dumbledore wurden kurze Blicke ausgetauscht. Schließlich drehte sich der bisher verdeck gebliebene Mann um und schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Tor, ehe er seine Brille abnahm und sie zwischen den Kuttenärmeln reinigte. Nun beschien eine der Fackeln sein Gesicht. Auch er lächelte jetzt und bei ihm fehlte die leise Ironie, die in dem seines Begleiters lag. „Die späte Störung tut uns leid. Wir hatten nicht beabsichtigt, jemanden aus dem Bett zu reißen."

Auch ihm antwortete niemand, aber diesmal wahrscheinlich aus einem anderen Grund.

Sirius atmetet scharf ein. James war weiß geworden, das spürte er. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich kalt und blutleer an. Der zweite Fremde sah aus, wie er.

Harry versuchte zu lächeln, um die Situation zu entspannen, merkte aber selbst, dass er kläglich scheiterte. Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagall und Filch starrten ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Ein Potter zu viel….

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Potter an der Schule?", fragte Draco und schwenkte dabei seinen Zauberstab, um sich selbst zu trocknen. Die Mühe, den Spruch auch auf Harry anzuwenden, unterließ er.

„In der Tat." Dumbledore fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart. „Es besteht eine Ähnlichkeit, die, nun…"

„Verblüffend ist.", schloss McGonnagall. Die Tatsache, dass sie im Nachthemd mitten in einer Gruppe von Männern stand, schein sie nicht zu stören. Ihre Brille eerschien in der Luft und sie setzte sie auf ihre Nase, rückte sie zurecht, Harry dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Pottergene…niemand weiß, wie sie sich in unsere Familie geschmuggelt haben, mein Bruder ist der einzige, der derart aus dem Rahmen fällt. Deshalb…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft stehen und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Brüder?" Filch schnaubet.

„Unfassbar, ich weiß. Aber die Nesthäkchen fallen ja öfters etwas aus dem rahmen." Sein Lächeln wurde süffisant.

„Eve.", sagte Harry und ergriff erst McGonnagalls, dann Dumbledores Hand. Letztere hielt er länger als nötig. Er sah ihm in die Augen und erinnerte sich an die weißen Tauben, das Rascheln ihrer Flügel, das die Luft erfüllt hatte, am Tag der Beerdigung. Eine weiße Wolke, die seinen Geist mit sich nahm.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen Sir. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört."

„Das freut mich, aber ich fürchte, ich habe noch nicht ganz verstanden, was sie her führt."

„Das haben wir alle nicht." Mc Gonnagall verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was führt sie zwei um dieser Uhrzeit her? Wie sind Sie durch den Bannkreis gekommen?"

„Zu Fuß.", antwortete Draco. Sein Lächeln schwand. „Was die erste ihrer Fragen angeht, nun, wir brauchen Schutz." Er senkte seinen Blick und krempelte den linken Ärmel hoch. Das schwarze Mal prankte leuchtend und hässlich auf seinem Arm. Filch und McGonnagall wichen zurück, während Dumbledores Züge sich verfinsterten. „ICH brauche eine zweite Chance. Im Gegenzug bieten wir Informationen."


	3. Brüder

McGonnagall und Filch hatte es die Sprache verschlagen

McGonnagall und Filch hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sirius konnte sehen, wie sie schluckten. Er selbst wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Auf diesen Musterslytherin mit dem dunklen Mal und auf seinen …Bruder… der James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Wären die Augen nicht gewesen…irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit diesen Augen, aber Sirius konnte auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen, was es war.

Der Mann begann schief zu lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er und rollte wieder den Ärmel des Blonden hinunter, hielt danach sein Handgelenk umklammert, so fest, dass es höllisch wehtun musste. „Mein Bruder neigt zu einer ungebührlichen Theatralik. Ich versichere, dass Ihnen durch unsere Anwesenheit kein Schaden entstehen wird, aber es würde uns sehr helfen. Wir brauchen einen Ort, um unsere Gedanken zu sammeln und uns zu überlegen, wie wir weiter machen können. Voldemort wird uns hier nicht vermuten."

Alle außer Dumbledore zuckten zusammen. James keuchte leise. „Wie kommt er dazu…er hat seinen Namen gesagt!"

McGonnagall nahm ihre Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Nachtgewandes. „Äußerst ungewöhnlich.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Wirklich äußerst ungewöhnlich."

Der jüngere Bruder sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen und zuckte mit einem leichten Lächeln die Schultern. „Die Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst."

Sirius konnte sich irren, aber er glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern leicht weiteten.

Dumbledore nickte, als wäre damit alles gesagt und damit hatte es sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten in meinem Büro weiter darüber sprechen. Minerva, würden Sie bitte mitkommen? Und Mister Filch, Ihnen würde ich raten einmal schlafen zu gehen. Es kann nicht gesund sein, dass Sie sich immer so viel zumuten. Sie müssen auch mal an sich denken." Der Direktor warf einen unauffälligen Blick zum Schrank und zwinkerte, ehe er sich abwandte. McGonnagall und die ungleichen Brüder folgten ihm.

Sirius und James sahen sich an und verhielten sich so lange ruhig, bis sie glaubten, dass es sicher sei und sie sich aus dem Schrank wagten. Sie klopften sich den Staub von den Sachen und brauchten dafür ungewöhnlich lange. Keiner wollte irgendetwas sagen.

Schließlich fasste sich Sirius ein Herz. „Glaubst du, dass sind wirklich Brüder?"

James verzog den Mund. „Nein, das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Sie wirken sehr vertraut miteinander, aber Brüder…du hast ihn doch gesehen oder?" Er sah Sirius an, als würde er selbst an dem zweifeln, was er gesehen hatte. „Er sah…" „Yepp, sah aus wie du. Und der andere muss von Slytherin persönlich abstammen, so wie das aus ihm heraus quillt. Wenn es wirklich Brüder sind, dann hat einer deiner Vorfahren reichlich Scheiße gebaut, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

James ignorierte ihn und seufzte stattdessen tief. „Ich hoffe, dass sie lügen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst von ihnen halten soll. Wird sich vermutlich noch zeigen, sollte Dumbledore sie bleiben lassen." Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu den Fenstern. „Es ist zu spät, um noch zu Moony zu gehen."

„Ja und ohne Peter wäre es eh schwierig geworden." Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. Er schätzte, Lupin würde ihnen verzeihen, sobald sie ihm die Einzelheiten der Nacht berichteten. Das war ein Rätsel von der Sorte, die er liebte zu entschlüsseln.

James schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Wir müssen ihm von dem Tarnumhang wahrscheinlich gar nicht erzählen oder?"

Sirius deutete sein ewiges Schweigen an und sie schritten grinsend von dannen.

Das Schreiten fand ein Ende, als sie hinter der nächsten Kurve Filch in die Hände fielen. Der Hausmeister grinste hämisch und packte sie beide am Kragen. „Schlafen ist etwas für diejenigen, die noch daran glauben, dass ihr Quälgeister Anstand besäßet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Das ist eine interessante Narbe Mr. Eve." Dumbledore deutete nachlässig auf Harrys Stirn und setzte sich hinter sein Pult. McGonnagall nahm neben ihm Aufstellung, die Hände hinter dem geraden Rücken, wie ein General. Das Nachthemd bekam den Anschein einer Uniform.

„Oh nein Sir." Harry lächelte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ihre eigene empfinde ich als viel interessanter." Auf das Schweigen hin erklärte er: „Die an ihrem Knie, Sir. Die Karte der Londoner U-Bahn. Im Gegensatz zu etwas, das mit einem Blitz Ähnlichkeit besitzt, sehr nützlich kann ich mir vorstellen. Wenn sie Muggel-Transportwege benutzen, meine Ich."

Malfoy, der neben ihm saß, verdrehte die Augen. „Mein Bruder spielt Informationen, die er hat, gerne in den Momenten aus, in denen es dann so aussieht, als wisse er alles. Und gleichzeitig lenkt er dabei hervorragend von sich selbst ab."

„Informationen, die er von Ihnen hat.", mutmaßte McGonnagall. Sie betrachtete eingehend Harrys Arme, als könne sie das dunkle Mal darunter erkennen, wenn sie sich nur genug bemühte.

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Teilweise. Er ist nie bei den Todessern gewesen. Dazu schlägt er wahrlich zu sehr aus der Familie. Ein wenig zu viel Gryffindor und gewaltig zu wenig Slytherin. Er hat nie Gespür für die Tradition entwickelt."

„Gryffindor?" Dumbledore sah Dracos wieder frei gelegtes Mal an. „Und Sie sind Brüder?"

„Wie gesagt: Ich bin aus der Art geschlagen." Harry versuchte zu lächeln. Er wollte Draco erwürgen, aber er wusste, dass dieser genauso gern dasselbe mit ihm tun würde. Wenn sie nur beide nicht in dieser Lage steckten… „Dennoch bleibt Familie Familie. Ich wusste, dass Draco eines Tages den Todessern den Rücken zu wenden würde: So sehr er auf die Tradition pocht, so wenig ist er zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen dazu in der Lage in solch einer Organisation mit zu wirken. Also habe ich ihn da raus geholt. Was leichter als gedacht war, da wir uns nun hier verstecken werden, bis wir bereit sind, woanders hin zu gehen."

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen.

McGonnagall schnaubte. „Und ich vermute, für dieses Versteck bieten Sie uns Informationen an."

„Nein." Draco lehnte sich zurück und starrte die Decke an. „Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich sagen, dass ich nie hoch genug stand, als dass ich Informationen hätte, die Sie interessieren würden."

„Was bieten Sie uns dann an? Oder glauben Sie, wir nehmen jeden weggelaufenen Todesser auf, der unser Haus betritt?"

An dieser Stelle lächelte Harry. „Oh, keineswegs. Ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht, dass wir hier arbeiten würden. So wie ich die Situation einschätze, brauchen Sie bestimmt wieder einen Lehrer für VgddK?"

„In der Tat." Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und massierte die Stelle zwischen seinen Augen. „Wie jedes Jahr, wenn ich es recht bedenke. Und auch noch einen für Zaubertränke. Prof. McUrban hat sehr überraschend ein Sabbatjahr eingelegt. Gestern Nacht." Er sah die beiden an, so wie er sie auch oft angesehen hatte, als sie noch Schüler gewesen waren. Oder besser: Wie er sie noch ansehen würde, wenn Schüler wären. „Sie beiden haben nichts damit zu tun, nicht wahr? Nur weil Sie hier so passend auftauchen."

Sie schüttelten beide den Kopf. Harry dachte an die vergangene Nacht zurück und daran, wie sie sich in die Träume von McUrban geschlichen hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass Draco diese –der Okklumentik sehr ähnliche- Technik um einiges besser beherrschte als er.

„Wir haben lediglich ein gutes Timing." Draco lächelte und hob die Arme zu einer hilflosen Geste. „Allerdings schätze ich, dass Sie sich noch darüber freuen werden. Ihre alten Professoren können nicht so gut gewesen sein, wie wir."

McGonnagall rümpfte die Nase. „Sie sind sehr überheblich für einen Todesser, der bei uns um Quartier bittet."

„Nein, ich bin nur ehrlich."

Harry sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und dann hinaus in die Nacht. Seine Gedanken waren weit fort von hier. „Wir haben bei dem Besten gelernt, könnte man sagen."

Er spürte, dass Draco zu ihm hinüber blickte, drehte aber nicht mehr den Kopf.

Es verstrich Zeit, unangenehme Zeit, bis Dumbledore schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Nun", begann er mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen, „wir haben wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Also sollten wir es versuchen. Ich werde die Geister bitten, Ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden zu überprüfen, damit wir sicher gehen können, dass Sie qualifiziert genug sind."

„Und die Schüler nicht in Frettchen verwandeln oder Ihnen die verbotenen Flüche beibringen."

Nun drehte Harry doch noch den Kopf und funkelte Draco an. Der grinste zurück, strahlte beinahe über das ganze Gesicht. Es war ihm durch nichts anzumerken, dass er sich irgendwie schämte, ihre Tarnung, wenn man sie denn so nennen wollte, zu gefährden.

„Mann sollte meinen, bei der Erinnerung wärest du nicht so fröhlich. Aber, ja, eigentlich warst du ein ganz süßes Frettchen. Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht dir zu zusehen, wie du immer zwischen Decke und Fußboden hin und her geflogen bist."

McGonnagall wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, als die Kristallkugel auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu leuchten begann. „Direktor, Sir?"

Bei Filchs Stimme sahen Harry und Draco sich an. ‚Da werden Erinnerungen wach, nicht wahr?' Harry wünschte sich, er könnte die Worte aussprechen, doch Draco schien ihn auch so zu verstehen, denn er nickte und grinste.

„Direktor, Sir, ich habe hier zwei Herumtreiber entdeckt, die in der großen Halle herumgelungert haben. Ich glaube, Sie haben Ihnen und den beiden….Besuchern hinter her spioniert."

Dumbledore seufzte. Das musste selbst für ihn zuviel für eine Nacht sein. McGonnagall beugte sich vor. „Sind es Black und Potter?", fragte sie, aber es klang mehr, als würde sie ebenfalls schicksalergeben aufseufzen.

„Ja, Ma'am."

Dumbledore dachte kurz nach. „Bringen Sie sie rauf."

„Ja, Sir."

Man hörte das Knirschen und Knacken, als sich unten der Gang öffnete und der Hausmeister mit den beiden Jungen die Treppe hinauf kam.

Harry saß stocksteif da. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, sich auf gar keinen Fall umdrehen, um die beiden zu sehen. Er konnte sie noch nicht sehen. Natürlich würde er das irgendwann, das war ein Teil der Gründe, aus denen er hier war, aber doch noch nicht jetzt! Nicht so früh! Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, absolut nicht bereit.

„Prof. Dumbledore, Sir."

Er kannte diese Stimme. Harry schloss die Augen. Nein. Zu viel, zu viel, das war einfach zu viel.

Draco legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Oh, wie er ihn hasste!

„Schau doch mal Brüderchen.", flüsterte er ihm so laut ins Ohr, dass es alle hören konnten. In dieser samtweichen Stimme, die bedeutete, dass er sich über die Situation freute, diebisch freute. Slytherin. „Das ist wirklich, wirklich interessant."

Harry öffnete die Augen. Und sah seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht.

Der Druck, mit dem er an Dracos Seite gepresst wurde, wurde stärker. Der Blonde grinste. „Ich nehme an, hierbei handelt es sich um den Potter, den sie vorhin meinten." Dann sah er Sirius an und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Und ein Black. Ein Black, der mit einem Gryffindor durch die Flure streift…da scheint noch jemand gänzlich aus der Art geschlagen zu sein." Er drehte sich nach Dumbledore um. „Ich nehme doch an, dass dieses Ebenbild meines Bruders in Gryffindor ist?"

„Bin ich, ja." James wandte seine Augen von Harry ab. „Und was Sie als ‚aus der Art geschlagen' definieren, ist viel mehr ein Quantensprung. Ein Beweis von göttlicher Ironie, dass es noch gute Menschen innerhalb von Familien gibt, die nichts anderes zu tun haben, als sich dem dunklen Lord gleich dutzendweise zu Füßen zu werfen."

„Ein Quantensprung ist sehr wenig." Malfoy zuckte gelassen mit den Achseln. „Muggelwörter zu benutzen und sich dann von mir –ausgerechnet von mir- verbessern lassen zu müssen, ist etwas, das mir persönlich zu denken geben würde."

Dumbledore hob die Hand, bevor James oder Sirius etwas erwidern konnten und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Mister Black und Mister Potter, Sie haben Glück, dass die Strafarbeit, die sie für ihr Betragen heute Nacht erhalten, derart milde ist. Ich möchte, dass sie den Professoren Eve heute ihre Quartiere zeigen –das von Professor McUrban und das im Südturm. Im Folgenden werden Sie ihnen alle Fragen beantworten, die Sie haben sollten. Fühlen Sie sich als Fremdenführer. Mr. Eve, Mr. Eve, Sie werden dann morgen von einem Hauselfen abgeholt und zu ihren jeweiligen Klassenräumen gebracht. Die Stundenpläne und alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn es draußen wieder hell ist."

„Sehr wohl Sir." Harry stand sofort auf und verbeugte sich. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, seinen Vater anzusehen. Noch weniger Sirius. Tatsächlich war die Konfrontation mit seinem Vater weniger schmerzvoll. Er hatte ihn nie richtig kennen gelernt, aber Sirius…es war, als wäre er aus dem Grab auf erstiegen. Nur jünger.

Auch James und Sirius verbeugten sich. Nur Draco beließ es bei einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken und erhob sich dann langsam und bedächtig. „Eine sehr gute Idee. Außer einer Sache."

Er schien die Blicke nicht zu bemerken, die Harry ihm zuwarf, also fasste er ihn am Arm. ‚Lass uns das einfach nur hinter uns bringen.', dachte er flehentlich, ‚Lass MICH das hinter mich bringen, damit ich mich sammeln kann, vorbereiten kann.'

Draco reagierte nicht. Slytherin.

„Immer noch Wünsche, Mr. Eve?" McGonnagall schnaubte leise. Man erkannte, dass diese Nacht sie mitnahm und Harry wollte nicht in der Haut der Schüler stecken, die sie morgen unterrichten würde. Noch in der von Peeves, sollte er ausgerechnet diese Nacht wählen, um wieder einmal zu versuchen sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Etwas, das er bis zum Ende von Harrys Schulzeit nie geschafft hatte. „Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Zimmer mit einer besseren Aussicht? Sind Ihnen die Kerker zu kühl?"

„Ich denke sogar, dass ich mich in den Kerkern sehr wohl fühlen würde, aber das ist es nicht. Mein Bruder und ich wünschen lediglich gemeinsame Räumlichkeiten. Welche, ist mir vollkommen egal, aber danke für Ihre Fürsorglichkeit, Professor."

Harry löste den die Hand von Dracos Arm, der begann ihn sich unauffällig zu massieren. Ah, ja…wie hatte er das vergessen können? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, dem Blonden das Reden und Denken zu überlassen. Zumindest für heute Abend.

„Gemeinsame Räumlichkeiten?"

James und Sirius sahen sich gegenseitig an. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen, was in ihren Köpfen vorging, aber sie runzelten die Stirnen.

McGonnagall rümpfte die Nase. „Sie scheinen mir nicht unbedingt die Art von Geschwistern zu sein, die sich nicht voneinander trennen wollen, Mr. Eve."

„Oh, das täuscht Ma'am." Nun lächelte Harry. Der Galgenhumor, von dem er hoffte, dass niemand außer Malfoy ihn wahrnahm, lenkte ihn von der Situation ab. „Wir sind durch Blut aneinander gebunden und können uns gar nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernen, wenn wir nicht vor Sehnsucht nach einander sterben wollen."

Das Stirnrunzeln wurde größer und ganz offensichtlich setzte McGonnagall dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber Harry winkte ab und nun ließ er alle Resignation aus sich heraus strahlen, die er fühlte. Er hasste diese Situation und das war genau das, was er ihnen im Moment vermitteln musste. „Und außerdem: Ich möchte Draco nicht allzu lange allein lassen. Es bereitet mir…Sorgen, verstehen Sie?"

Nun änderte sich die Miene von McGonnagall und auch die von Dumbledore. Für einen Moment, sahen sie beide auf den Arm von Malfoy und sahen doch gar nichts. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, woran sie dachten. An Menschen, die sie kannten und verloren hatten, an den dunklen Lord. An seine Versprechen, seine düstere Anziehungskraft. An Menschen, die Tom Riddle ihnen geraubt hatte, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

„Selbstverständlich.", sagte McGonnagall schließlich und wandte sich ab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James schwieg, während er und Sirius durch die Gänge des schlafenden Schlosses liefen, um den neuen Professoren den Weg zu weisen. Es war schwer, sie so zu nennen, wenn auch nur in Gedanken. Der eine, der, der aussah wie er, sah sie nie an, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ und auch der Todesser war still geworden. Es war unangenehm und James war jedes Mal froh, wenn Sirius die beiden vor sich bewegenden Treppen oder aufdringlichen Rüstungen warnte.

Die beiden nickten dann immer kurz, wie James aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, aber es wirkte nicht so, als bräuchten sie die Ratschläge. In diesem Schloss, in dem nichts blieb, wie es war, bewegten sie sich genauso sicher, wie die beiden Herumtreiber.

Er wusste, dass Sirius an Moony dachte, der einsam dort draußen in der Heulenden Hütte mit seinen Dämonen kämpfe, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, es zu bedauern, Lilly den Umhang überlassen zu haben. Es war gut, sehr gut, dass er diesen Slytherin-Potter gesehen hatte, allein (fast zumindest), anstatt dass er ihm morgen mit seinen Klassenkameraden das erste Mal gegenübergetreten wäre. Er musste darüber nachdenken. Er musste es verdauen.

Sie erstiegen die Treppen im Südturm und kamen vor ein Gemälde, dass einen Drachen zeigte, der eingerollt vor einem Schloss lag. Es war einer von den schwarzen, großen. James war nie gut in ‚Magische Kreaturen' gewesen.

„Sie müssen mit dem Drachen ein Passwort absprechen. Die Direktoren aus Prof. Dumbledores Büro, werden ihm Ihr Kommen bereits angekündigt haben."

Die beiden Eves nickten und sahen sich dann an. Sie sahen müde aus, sehr sehr müde. Der, der aussah wie James, ging auf das Porträt zu und begann vorsichtig den Drachen zu wecken. Bevor der Blonde ihm folgen konnte, hielt Sirius ihn zurück. James starrte ihn an, während Eve nur leicht überrascht wirkte.

„Ja?"

„Professor, warum sind Sie nicht mehr bei den Todessern?" Sirius sah ihm genau in die Augen, so wie es eine Art war.

Eve lächelte. Sein Bruder drehte kurz den Kopf, beinahe etwas alarmiert.

„Was war es, das Ihren Bruder so sicher gemacht hat, dass Sie austreten würden?"

„Du sagst das so, als würden wir hier von einer Klubmitgliedschaft reden. Als hätte ich beschlossen nicht mehr schwimmen zu gehen." Der Mann verzog seinen Mund. Es mochte bei einigen Menschen ein Lächeln sein, doch hier war es einfach nur etwas Kaltes, etwas, das einem klar machte, dass dieser Mensch eigentlich nicht zu den Guten gehörte.

„Du willst wissen, ob ich es nicht ertragen habe, all die Menschen leiden und sterben zu sehen, sie zu foltern und zu töten. Ist es das? Nun, ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass das Dinge waren, die zwar Niemanden kalt lassen –außer ihm persönlich und ein, zwei anderen vielleicht- aber es sind Dinge, an die ich mich recht schnell gewöhnt habe. Nein, der Grund, aus dem ich nicht mehr dabei bin, ist, dass ich es ganz schlicht und ergreifend nicht lange ertrage, herumkommandiert zu werden oder überhaupt Befehle zu erhalten. Ich bin viel zu sehr der dominante Typ, verstehst du?"

Sirius nickte und Eve drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Scheint nicht die Antwort gewesen zu sein, die er sich erhofft hat, nicht wahr?" Er ging von ihnen fort und trat durch den Durchgang hinter dem Bild.

James' Ebenbild sah sie nun doch an, vor allem Sirius und das sehr lange. Es lag ein Schmerz in seinen Augen, den James sich nicht erklären konnte und der ihn irgendwo in seinem Herzen traf. Diese Augen…jetzt wusste er, an wen sie ihn erinnerten und warum sie so fremd und falsch in seinem Gesicht aussahen.

„Du hast wegen Bellatrix gefragt.", stellte Eve fest.

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Nicht nur wegen ihr, aber ja."

Schweigen. Und dann, als leises Flüstern: „Mr. Black, was sie angeht, besteht keine Hoffnung."

Damit drehte er sich um und das Porträt klappte hinter ihm zu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Direktor…"

„Ich weiß, Minerva, ich weiß."

„Diese Eves…sie sind nie hier an der Schule gewesen."

„Nein."

„Das wüssten wir."

„Ja."

„Professor…warum sprechen sie dann von Gryffindor und Slytherin und nicht von den Häusern einer anderen Schule?"

„Das, Minerva, wird uns in der nächsten Zeit beschäftigen. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry betrachtete Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der roten, viel zu kurzen Couch lag. Seine Beine hingen über der Lehne und pendelten unruhig hin und her.

„Malfoy, du hast dich nicht an das Morden und Foltern gewöhnt. Und du hast auch nie getötet."

„Nein. Dazu hast du den dunklen Lord zu früh nach meinem Eintritt gekillt. Aber es wäre so gekommen, wenn du dich nicht so beeilt hättest."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ein trauriges und erschöpftes zwar, aber er meinte es ernst und es erhellte auch ein wenig die Gewitterwolken, die in seinem Magen hin und her zogen. „Das glaube ich nicht, Malfoy."

Draco machte die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Sie dachten beide an das Selbe, das war ihnen klar, an den Moment, als Draco Dumbledore hatte töten sollen und es nicht gekonnt hatte.

Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens richtete sich der Blonde schließlich stöhnend auf und zog ein Messer aus seiner Hosentasche, reichte es Harry. „Versuch mich zu wecken, bevor du es tust, wenn du es tust. Es hat mir gereicht, EINMAL aufzuwachen und dich mit dem Messer über mir stehen zu sehen."

Harry nahm das Messer und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. „Sollte es heute Nacht nötig sein, werde ich versuchen, dich LIEGEND zu erstechen, denn ich bin jetzt absolut nicht mehr in der Lage, ein zweites Bett her zu zaubern."

Ende Kap. 2


	4. Zaubertränke

Draco saß auf der Bank und starrte hinaus in die Nacht

Voilá, das nächste Kapitel. Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews.

(Ich war mir am Anfang nicht sicher, ob es Harry/Draco wird, aber als ich letztens einer Freundin die Geschichte so halb erzählt habe, hat sie gemeint, das gehe gar nicht anders. Bei dem Hintergrund würde man einfach darauf warten und wenn es dann nicht käme, käme man sich verarscht vor. Ich muss ihr recht geben, es fügt sich auch sehr harmonisch in alles ein.)

Ich versuche relativ regelmäßig zu uppen (alle ein-zwei Wochen), aber versprechen tue ich jetzt mal aufgrund meiner relativ ruhmlosen Vergangenheit nichts. '

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Er betrachtete die Sterne, die überall gleich waren. Und immer. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass Sterne sich veränderten, starben und geboren wurden, aber nicht so schnell, als dass heute etwas anders gewesen wäre, als in…wie viele Jahre waren es? 25? 30?

Sterne…sie waren immer etwas gewesen, auf das er sich irgendwie verlassen hatte. Sie waren kalt, still, weit weg und doch konnten sie einem den Weg weisen, geographisch und astrologisch.

Wenn er besser in Wahrsagen mitgemacht hätte, wüsste er vielleicht, ob die Sterne nun wirklich etwas von dem sagten, was passieren würde.

Der Wind strich über den See und die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes. In der Ferne waren die letzten, einsamen Lichter von Hogsmeade zu sehen.

Er seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Rahmen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen, die Nachtluft tief in seinen Körper zu ziehen, den Duft von Regen und Erde und…Heimat.

„Scheiße.", sagte er leise.

Nein, er wollte nicht hier sein. Von allen Orten, von allen Zeiten, wollte er auf keinen Fall hier sein. Aber Potter hatte sich durchgesetzt, wie auch immer und er hatte nun, da sie hier waren, nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl.

Potter bewegte sich unter der Decke und setzte sich schließlich auf, tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie etwas unsicher auf die Nase. Er gähnte übertrieben und streckte sich.

„Was machst du denn da, Malfoy? Es ist…Gott, wie spät ist es?"

Draco schnarrte und wandte sich ab. „Nun, so schade es auch ist, dich zu enttäuschen, Narbengesicht, aber es ist nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, mit dir ein Bett zu teilen." ‚Und außerdem kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich denke die ganze Zeit über morgen nach. Wie soll ich sie nur alle ansehen? Wie soll ich sie behandeln? Ich will nicht hier sein.' „Scheiße…", murmelte er noch einmal bekräftigend. Langsam begann sich dieses Muggelwort richtig anzufühlen. Und seit er gezwungen war, Potter zu folgen, wo immer er hin ging, begann es etwas zu werden, dass seine Ansicht vom Leben und jeder Situation in der er sich wieder fand recht treffend darstellte. „Scheiße."

„Ach, was sind wir wieder gut gelaunt." Potter verdrehte die Augen. „Nur leider kann ich es mir nicht leisten, dass sie uns raus werfen, nur weil du morgen während deinen Klassen einschläfst." Er streckte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und bewegte ihn müde in Richtung des Bettes. Es wuchs, bis es eine Größe hatte, in der zwei Menschen es benutzen konnten ohne halb aufeinander zu liegen. Als hätten sie das nicht schon eher machen können.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz toll Potter, aber weißt du was: Es ist mir scheißegal, was du dir…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein weiterer Wink des Stabes hatte ihn in die Luft und dann auf das Bett geschleudert. Sein Gesicht wurde in das Kissen gedrückt. „Whm?"

Harry wartete eine Zeit lang ab, die Hand auf Dracos Kopf gestützt und seinen eigenen Körper so gedreht, dass der Blonde treten konnte, wie er wollte, er traf ihn einfach nicht.

Als Draco irgendwann begann schwächer zu werden und sich nicht mehr bewegte, ließ Harry ihn los und warf sich auf die Seite. „Dein Zauberstab liegt auf MEINER Seite, Malfoy. Also penn jetzt, oder ich sorge dafür dass du es tust, klar?"

Er antwortete nicht und anscheinend wurde das auch nicht erwartet. Es stimmte schon: Er war müde. Und das gleichmäßige Atmen neben ihm machte ihn schläfrig.

Ein letzter Blick zum Fenster, zu den Sternen und dann schloss er die Augen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warm….viel zu warm…. Harry stöhnte und versuchte sich zu drehen, nur dass es nicht ging. Irgendetwas lag auf ihm, drückte ihm fast die Luft ab.

Er sollte die Augen öffnen und was auch immer es war, von sich herunter schuppsen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Die Wärme und das Gewicht waren einlullend und er spürte, wie der Schlaf wieder näher kam, obwohl die Sonne auf sein Gesicht schien und das Klopfen…das Klopfen…

„Professor Eve, Sirs?", fragte eine Stimme etwas gedämpft und dann, als niemand antwortete, gab es einen Knall, der sowohl Harry, als auch Draco hochfahren ließ. Bei Draco war es nicht ganz klar, ob er nicht einfach mit hochfahren musste, war er schließlich das Wärme ausstrahlende Gewicht gewesen.

Harry blinzelte, schuppste den Slytherin von sich, der noch weniger als er im Hier und Jetzt angekommen zu sein schien und tastete nach seiner Brille.

Ein Hauself stand vor dem Bette und starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an. „Professor Eve, Sirs? Man hat Cecil befohlen, Sie holen zu kommen, Sirs, das Frühstück wird bald eingekommen, Sirs. Wollen Sie mir in die große Halle folgen, Sirs?" Er verbeugte sich und sah sie dann weiter an.

„Erst mal Bad…", murmelte Draco und schob sich an Harry vorbei und aus dem Bett hinaus. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und wankte gähnend in den Nebenraum. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, schüttete er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Harry war es auf einmal kalt und er bemerkte, dass er durch die zusätzliche Wärmequelle in der Nacht geschwitzt hatte. Ein Windzug strich durch das immer zugige Schloss und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Scheiße.", murmelte er und grinste dann.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus war an diesem Morgen nicht sehr gesprächig, aber damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Er stocherte missmutig in seinem Müsli herum und verzog das Gesicht, wann immer er die Rühreier auf Sirius' Teller ansah. Am Morgen nach Vollmond vertrug er es nicht, Eier auch nur zu riechen. Dafür sollte man ihm allerdings lieber kein rohes Fleisch vor die Nase halten, wenn man seine Hand noch behalten wollte. (Sirius konnte da aus Erfahrung sprechen, er hatte es einmal ausprobiert…und sich eine SEHR gute Ausrede für die Krankenschwester ausdenken müssen.)

„Also…", brach Remus schließlich das Schweigen und sah ihn an.

Sirius lächelte unsicher zurück. Der Werwolf schien nur ein wenig wütend zu sein und auch ein wenig…traurig. Und wenn Remus traurig war, konnte er damit gar nicht gut umgehen. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn irgendjemand traurig war, aber Remus konnte er leider auch nicht vollkommen ignorieren, wenn dieser in diese Stimmung verfiel.

„Also?", hakte Sirius schließlich vorsichtig nach und sah auf seinen Teller.

„Also, wie kommt es, dass ihr gestern nicht zu unserer Verabredung erschienen seid?"

„Hm…" Er überlegte und schob sich ein wenig gebratenen Speck in den Mund. Den gierigen Blick, den er dafür erntete, überging er. Es war schwierig…eigentlich hatten James und er ihn überraschen wollen…einfach abwarten und dann auf Eve zeigen und zusehen, wie Remus der Unterkiefer aufklappte. Andererseits, was sollte er ihm jetzt erzählen?

„Lilly hat den Umhang.", sagte Peter und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinem Teller.

Remus schloss die Augen. „Krone?"

James war schlau genug, nicht zu reagieren, sondern stattdessen Evans anzuschauen, die sich gerade zwischen ihre Freundinnen setzte. Kein Wort hatte sie an diesem Morgen mit ihm gewechselt. Und das, obwohl…

„Soll ich raten, wer den Umhang hat?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu?"

Sein Freund seufzte und verzehrte dann mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit zwei Würstchen. Es war ein Wunder, wie viel Essen in ihn an einem solchen Morgen hinein ging.

„Hat Filch euch erwischt?"

Nicken.

„Strafarbeit?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Nun sah Peter auf. „Nicht wirklich? Was ist denn eine nicht wirkliche Strafarbeit? Hat er euch nicht wenigstens im Kerker aufgehängt?"

„Nope." Sirius sah wieder auf seinen Teller. Natürlich, sie hatten Peter noch gar nichts von den nächtlichen Ereignissen erzählt. Remus hatten sie sowieso erst beim Frühstück wieder gesehen, aber ihm hätten sie es eigentlich sagen können. Tatsächlich hatten sie nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, ihn zu wecken. Sirius schämte sich ein bisschen. Irgendwie waren sie halt doch mehr ein Trio und Peter war…halt da. Ein Anhängsel. Ja, jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich schlecht.

Ein Raunen war vom Tisch der Slytherins zu hören. Sirius streckte sich und späte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg. Er grinste, als er einen blonden und einen braunen Haarschopf gewahrte, die sich Richtung Lehrertische bewegten.

„Überraschung.", flüsterte er Remus zu und deutete in die Richtung.

Sein Freund sah auf, folgte seinem Wink mit den Augen…und runzelte die Stirn.

Nicht gerade ein Jappsen nach Luft oder etwas ähnlich spektakuläres, aber für ihn nicht schlecht.

Peter hingegen… „WAS. IST. DAS?"

Moony nickte nachdenklich. „Peter bringt es auf den Punkt. Da du nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein scheinst, Tatze, hast du vielleicht eine Erklärung?"

Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick zu James, ob er die Geschichte miterzählen wolle, aber der starrte immer noch auffällig unauffällig zu Evans hinüber und wartete offensichtlich auf ein Zeichen von ihr, dass die Welt sich weiter drehen könnte.

„Nun…, wenn ich vorstellen darf, die angeblichen Brüder Eve."

„Brüder?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete die beiden eingehender.

Peter hingegen lachte leise. „Die Familie möchte ich gern sehen."

„Der Blonde scheint ein Todesser auf der Flucht zu sein." Hier stockte er kurz und dachte an den vergangenen Abend, verdrängte die Erinnerung jedoch gleich wieder. Später, er konnte sich später damit befassen. Oder nie. „Die beiden sind wie Katz und Maus. Und warum ihr Ankommen gestern Abend die McGonnagall etwas umgehauen hat, dürfte unschwer zu erkennen sein."

Remus nickte. „Wie Zwillinge."

„Ja." Er sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Glaubt einer von euch, dass es Brüder sind?"

„Nein." Moony zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Augen leuchteten ein bisschen. „Und das mit dem Todesser auf der Flucht…ich verstehe, dass man sich in Hogwarts vor Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf versteckt, aber…da stimmt was nicht. Er sieht bei weitem nicht nervös genug aus. Er müsste ständig über seine Schulter gucken oder etwas in der Art, wenn er wirklich glauben würde, verfolgt zu werden."

„Er hat seinen Namen gesagt.", fügte Sirius hinzu und deutete auf Harry. „Vollkommen selbstverständlich."

Peter erschauerte und Remus legte den Kopf schief. Er war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stand vor dem Klassenraum und spielte mit einem Nickel. Er ließ ihn auf seinen Fingerknöcheln hin und her wandern und klopfte mit der anderen Hand auf seinem Bein den Takt von einem Musikstück, das ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Der Unterricht hatte schon vor zwei Minuten angefangen, aber er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich durchziehen wollte oder nicht. Wenn er es nicht tat, was konnte Potter schon tun? Ihn töten? Draco lächelte. Nein, eher nicht. Damit würde er sich selbst ebenso den Gnadenstoß versetzen und das wusste er.

Der Hauself sah ihn von unten an. Es war einer, der etwas ernsteren Sorte, mit einem ähnlichen Gehabe wie ein Bürokrat, nur dass er immer noch die typische Unterwürfigkeit besaß.

„Sir hat beim Frühstück gar nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn Hubby sich diese Bemerkung erlauben darf."

„Ich habe mich auch nicht sonderlich gut gefühlt, aber das geht dich nichts an."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir, entschuldigen Sie Hubby seine Frechheit Sir, er war nur besorgt." Verbeugung, Verbeugung, Verbeugung. Wenigstens rannte er nicht mit seinem Kopf gegen die nächste Wand, um sich selbst zu bestrafen.

Nein, er hatte sich beim Frühstück nicht gut gefühlt. Er hatte sie gesehen, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit auf seinen Teller gestarrt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, es war nicht zu ändern. Er hatte viele von ihren Gesichtern gesehen und sie verknüpft mit seinen Erinnerungen. Ihm war schlecht geworden. Auf dem Weg hier her hatte er sich übergeben. Eigentlich hätte er damit warten sollen, bis er Potter wieder über den Weg lief. Er hätte es nicht anders verdient gehabt, dafür, dass er nicht einmal nachgedacht hatte, dafür, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte.

Was konnte er schon tun?

Aber schließlich…er hatte zugestimmt…irgendwie. Und ein Malfoy war kein Feigling, auch wenn manche etwas anderes behaupten mochten. Ein Malfoy stand zu seinem Wort. Zumindest tat Draco das, für alles andere war er zu stolz.

Ein leises Seufzen. „Gehen wir."

Der Hauself stellte die Ohren auf und wirkte bereits wieder um einiges glücklicher, als noch kurz zuvor.

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem Knacken, das ihm noch gut bekannt war, der Geruch von Zaubertrankutensilien und Moder schlug über ihm zusammen und…er befand sich mitten in einer Schlacht.

Einen Moment lang blieb er in der Tür stehen, mit der Schulter an den Rahmen gelehnt und verschränkte die Arme. Das Schauspiel war relativ grotesk. Augenscheinlich war die Unart, Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen zu unterrichten (wäre es nicht viel einfacher, ihnen abwechselnd Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zuzuweisen? Wo bestand der Sinn in dieser vorprogrammierten Zerstörung?), nicht erst in jüngster Vergangenheit entstanden, sondern bereits hier alt eingesessene Sitte.

Da er eh nicht drum herum kommen würde, sah er sich die Gesichter der Menschen an. Von den Gryffindors erkannte er neben dem Pack um Potters Vater herum nicht viele, nur einige wenige, die im Ministerium Ärger gemacht hatten oder aber unter dem Imperius gestanden hatten.

Bei den Slytherins hingegen…die Hälfte von ihnen war ihm vertrauter, als es ihm lieb war. Warum hatte er nicht einfach alles vergessen können oder zumindest das meiste?

Er seufzte und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Da die Bälger –wie er sie bereits jetzt in seinem Kopf nannte- viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren (mit dem sich beschimpfen, bespucken und verfluchen), hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt und er hatte ein paar Sekunden geistiger Ruhe, in der er sich darauf vorbereiten konnte, eine aktivere Rolle einzunehmen und irgendwie das auszublenden, was er wusste.

Als ihn jedoch ein Kessel, den ein Schüler, der den Leviatus-Zauber anscheinend nicht so gut beherrschte wie er glaubte, verzaubert hatte, am Kopf traf, war es auch damit vorbei.

Draco schwankte einen Moment, nahm dann den Kessel am Henkel und schleuderte ihn mit aller Gewalt an die nächste Wand.

Augenblicklich war Ruhe. Nur der Kessel kullerte leise scheppernd über den Boden. 30 Augenpaare starrten ihn an, ebenso wie ein paar offene Münder.

Draco glättete sich seine Robe, mit aller Ruhe, die er aufbringen konnte und glitt dann durch die Reihen der Schüler. Als er sich umdrehte, schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und die Namen der Schüler erschienen über ihren Köpfen, in goldenen Buchstaben. Eigentlich vollkommen unnötig, aber wie sollte er erklären, dass er die meisten Namen kannte?

Er runzelte die Stirn und bedachte sie alle mit einem möglichst finsteren Blick. ‚Sie sind noch Kinder.', sagte er sich. ‚Keiner von ihnen ist der, den ich kenne. Im Moment bin ich der Mächtigere.'

Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Hullen, Christ, Elliot, McKenzie, Eagle und Pettigrew: Schließen Sie ihre Münder, Sie können sich nach meinem Unterricht immer noch als Fliegenfallen versuchen. Nachdem, was ich gerade eben beobachten durfte, bezweifle ich ohnehin, dass einer von Ihnen allen eine andere Berufsperspektive hat."

Niemand antwortete ihm, aber wenigstens klappten sie alle brav ihre Kiefer zusammen, sehr schön. Hullen war tatsächlich ein bisschen weiß geworden. Eine Erinnerung an ihn blitze auf, eine Erinnerung, die ihn zwar nicht direkt betraf, die nur Hörensagen war, aber…immer noch schlimm genug. ‚Reiß dich zusammen. Denk an Snape. Versuch, wie er zu sein, dann werden sie dich fürchten und du hast nie direkt etwas mit ihnen zu tun.'

„Da betritt man dieses Haus und alles, was man sieht, ist ein Haufen, der nicht zwei Minuten allein gelassen werden kann, ohne ein Klassenzimmer fast vollständig zu zerstören." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ordneten sich die verstreuten Gegenstände wieder da an, wo sie hin gehörten, reparierten sich Phiolen und flossen Flüssigkeiten wieder dahin zurück, wo sie hin gehörten.

Der Kessel flog einen kleinen Umweg und traf noch den Gryffindor, der ihn vorher in die Luft gezaubert hatte.

„Ich bin Professor Eve, ihr neuer Zaubertranklehrer und ich muss Ihnen wahrlich gratulieren, denn Sie haben es geschafft, sich eine Strafarbeit zu verdienen, bevor ich auch überhaupt nur ein Wort mit Ihnen gewechselt habe. Bis morgen erwarte ich von jedem einen zwei Ellen Aufsatz über das Benehmen in den Zaubertrankräumen, den Umgang mit gefährlichen und seltenen Inkredenzien und die Vorschriften betreffend des Leviatuszaubers. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Die ganze Klasse nickte. Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich vermutlich aus allem heraus gehalten, bedachte man, dass er in der hintersten Ecke saß und ein Zaubertrankbuch aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen hatte.

Nunja, daran war nichts zu ändern. Er hätte es schließlich genauso gemacht.

„Gut, kann mir dann jemand sagen, wie weit mein Vorgänger es geschafft hat, das Wissen über das Brauen von Zaubertränken in Ihre unwürdigen Köpfe zu hämmern?"

Der Hauself, der ganz unauffällig in seiner Ecke saß, runzelte besorgt die Stirn, aber Draco achtete nicht auf ihn. Wenn er das Ganze hier schon machen musste, dann auf seine Art. Also so, dass er das Gefühl hatte, die Oberhand zu behalten und alle unter Kontrolle zu haben, vor allem die Slytherins.

Mehrere Schüler meldeten sich und alle hatten sie ganz unterschiedliche Ansichten zu dem Thema. Es war ja fast zu erwarten gewesen.

Draco würgte die letzten paar ab und seufzte übertrieben. „Also, ganz wie ich es mir dachte. Sie sind nicht mal in der Lage, Ihren eigenen –hoch wahrscheinlich katastrophalen-Wissensstand einschätzen zu können. Ich werde also diese erste Stunde damit verschwenden müssen, mir ein Bild davon zu machen."

Er dachte kurz über einen Trank nach, der passend für das war, was ihm vorschwebte. Als ihm schließlich einer einfiel, erschienen die Zutaten an der Tafel.

Ein kurzer Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und je ein Gryffindor- und Slytherinname taten sich zusammen und bildeten einen goldenen Kreis. „Es wird Zeit, dass Sie lernen miteinander auszukommen, also keine hausinternen Gruppen. Tun Sie sich mit Ihrem Partner zusammen und holen Sie die Zutaten aus den Vorratsräumen, OHNE in Ihren Büchern nach den Bildern zu suchen. Wenigstens das sollten Sie hinbekommen. Ich will keine Beschwerden hören. Beeilen Sie sich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Die Schüler grummelten leise, aber ein Blick von ihm genügte, um sie verstummen zu leise. Einander schwiegen sie sich eh an. Nur, als sie in den Vorratsräumen waren, ging das Geschrei los, mussten die Partner doch einander beschuldigen, absolut keine Ahnung von gar nichts zu haben und immer andere Zutaten als die richtigen identifizieren, als der andere.

Hubby schlich sich in dieser Zeit zu ihm nach vorne und verbeugte sich mehrmals. „Professor Eve, Sir, ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir diese Anmaßung, aber wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, den Schülern mit etwas mehr Respekt zu begegneten?"

„Solange Sie ihn sich nicht verdienen, wäre das sinnlos. Wie soll man Ihre gute Arbeit oder Ihr Betragen belohnen, wenn man sich bereits bei einem solchen Verhalten zu Respekt und Lobhudeleien hinreißen lässt?"

Hubby wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her und hoppelte dann an seinen Platz zurück, als das erste Paar –in einer recht angemessenen Zeit, wie Draco zugeben musste- wieder das Klassenzimmer betrat, die Arme voller Utensilien. Und es schienen sogar die richtigen zu sein. Die beiden schwiegen zwar, aber es war kein boshaftes Schweigen. Ehrlich gesagt, war Draco ein wenig überrascht. Vor allem, weil es sich bei dem Slytherin um Snape handelte. Das Mädchen sagte ihm nichts. Rote Haare, recht hübsches Gesicht…keine Weasley, der Schriftzug lautete: Evans, Lilly.

Als alle wieder da waren, hatte Draco ihre Zeiten notiert, sowie die Menge an falschen Utensilien, die er sofort wieder mit ein paar schnippischen Kommentaren zurück in die Vorratskammer geschickt hatte.

Das letzte Pärchen setzte sich mit hochroten Köpfen an einen freien Tisch. Draco grinste. „Mr. Potter und Mr. Orson, ich hatte Sie ja beinahe schon vergessen." Ein Zauberstabschwenk und alle Zutaten flogen in die Vorratskammern zurück und wurden durch andere ersetzt. „Und so wie ich das sehe, wäre es kein großer Verlust gewesen. Sie haben sich soeben, mit weitem Abstand, an das untere Ende unseres eigenen, kleinen Rankings katapultiert. Es steht zwar zu bezweifeln, dass Sie jemals einen ähnlichen Stand wie Miss Evans und Mr. Snape erreichen werden, die ich ohne zu zögern 2 Klassen überspringen lassen würde, aber es sollte Ihnen zumindest ein Ansporn sein, an sich zu arbeiten. Das letztplatzierte Pärchen bekommt die Chance, ihre Lücken durch ein wenig Extraarbeit aufzufüllen."

Hubby sah ihn an, aber er zuckte nur die Achseln und grinste (er grinste in dieser Stunde ziemlich viel, aber das nahm er als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht würde er durch ein wenig Heiterkeit seine Erinnerungen vergessen können.) Das hier war immer noch eine Leistungsgesellschaft, oder? Und ein paar zusätzliche Anreize schadeten niemandem.

„Also, kann mir jemand sagen, zu was irgendetwas davon zu gebrauchen ist? Vielleicht unsere beiden ‚Klassenbesten'?" Er sah Potter und Orson an und als keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte, nickte er und wandte sich dem Rest der Klasse an. „War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Also, wer weiß es? Mr. Snape?"

„Die ersten fünf wirken beruhigend auf das Nervensystem, die danach stimulieren die Gehirnaktivität im Bereich des Bewusstseins."

„Sehr gut, und die letzten drei? Miss Evans?" Er hatte fast erwartet, dass das Mädchen an sich nichts wusste und einfach Snape die ganze Arbeit hatte machen lassen, aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt.

„Die Muskeln werden geschwächt, das Herz beruhigt, die Sinne gedämpft." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber ich habe noch nie von einem solchen Trank gehört. Zu was dient er?"

„Eigentlich sollten Sie das erraten können, Miss Evans. Dennoch, je 20 Punkte für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Mr. Snape weiß es auch nicht, sonst noch jemand? Nein? Nun, man kann nicht alles haben." Draco zauberte die Brauanleitung und den Namen des Trankes an die Tafel. „Es handelt sich hierbei um den so genannten ‚Wolfsbanntrank'. Er dient dazu, Werwölfe zu…zähmen, könnte man sagen. Nehmen sie diesen Trank einige Stunden vor der Verwandlung ein, sind sie in der Lage, sich einigermaßen wie Menschen zu benehmen. Keineswegs etwas für Anfänger, aber das Brauen dient auch nur dazu, dass ich mir einen Überblick über Ihre Leistungen machen kann. Mr. Lupin, haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen oder haben Sie eine Krankheit über die ich noch nicht aufgeklärt bin? Sollte weder das eine noch das Andere zutreffen, möchte ich Sie bitten, dieses Starren zu unterlassen. Ich bin zwar nicht in festen Händen, aber ich gehe grundsätzlich weder mit Schülern noch mit Jungen aus, alles klar?"

„J-j-j-jaa, Sir." Lupin nickte und tauschte dann Blicke mit Black und Potter, die zum Glück weit genug von ihm entfernt saßen, als dass sie mit dem Tuscheln anfangen konnen.

‚Lupin, Lupin…oh…' Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihm wieder einfiel, was Snape ihnen am Ende seines dritten Jahres in Hogwarts erzählt hatte. Lupin WAR ein Werwolf. Es war taktisch mehr als unklug, mit so etwas zu beginnen. Es könnten Fragen aufkommen, ob es Absicht gewesen war.

Auch Evans und Snape hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Sie unterhielten sich gedämpft, bereiteten dabei aber alles zügig und ordentlich für das Brauen des Trankes vor, also ließ Draco sie ihn Ruhe. Ihre Mienen jedoch bereiteten ihm Sorgen. Sie waren…verwirrt und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt interessierter, als er es sich wünschte.

Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, irgendetwas furchtbar falsch gemacht zu haben, ohne den Finger auf den wunden Punkt legen zu können.


	5. Ein erster Streit

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, wie leicht ihm alles von der Hand ging

Danke für die Reviews.

Wie lang die FF wird, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich versuche mindestens alle 2 Wochen zu uppen.

Harry und Draco werden vermutlich ein Paar, ja, aber damit lasse ich mir noch Zeit, damit es irgendwo noch einen Hauch von Realismus hat, bedenkt man, dass die beiden sich jahrelang gehasst haben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, wie leicht ihm alles von der Hand ging. Es fühlte sich natürlich an, mit den Lehrern zu sprechen, die Schüler zu beobachten und nun seinen Namen an die Tafel zu schreiben. Nicht SEINEN Namen, aber…es fühlte sich dennoch richtig an. Außerdem hatte er es geübt, diesen Namen zu schreiben, in den Tagen, die er und Draco für die Vorbereitungen zu der Zeitreise benötigt hatten. Es war amüsant gewesen, zu beobachten, wie sein und Dracos Schriftzug begannen, sich zu verfestigen und von einander zu entfernen. Harrys E war rund und groß, der Rest nur ein winziges Gekritzel, kaum mehr als ein Strich, das ungesund, wie eine Verzierung daran hing. Die Unterschrift des Slytherin hingegen war vollkommen akkurat, wie gemalt und voller kleiner Spiralen. Dabei brauchten sie beide gleich lange dafür.

Vor dieser Klasse hatte er als einzige Angst gehabt. Der Jahrgang, in dem die Herumtreiber waren und Snape. Er hatte befürchtet, er würde sie alle nicht ansehen können, all die Toten. Aber –und das war seltsam- er hatte das Gefühl, als wären es gar nicht wirklich sie. Seine Eltern hatte er nie kennen gelernt und Sirius und Remus…sie waren nicht dieselben ohne die Erfahrungen, die sie machen würden. Es waren immer noch Kinder und das machte es surreal und wunderbar leicht. Es fühle sich an, als würde er schweben, während er ihre Gesichter betrachtete, ihre lebendigen, gesunden, jungen Gesichter.

„Also, mein Name ist Professor Eve. Ich nehme an, Sie hatten heute schon die Ehre, bei meinem Bruder in Zaubertränke unterrichtet worden zu sein. Das ist vielleicht am Anfang ein bisschen verwirrend, aber wie Sie sicherlich schon gemerkt haben, haben wir absolut gar nichts gemeinsam und es wird sicher nicht passieren, dass Sie uns verwechseln."

Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und daran, abzuschätzen, wie der Unterricht bei Draco wohl gewesen sein mochte. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren alle vollzählig. Es war also niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden.

„Ich werde für dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Nächstes Jahr würde ich gerne noch dasselbe tun, aber ich kenne die Verschleißquote dieser Stelle und mache mir da keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, den Bann brechen zu können. Kann mir einer sagen, wie weit Sie bisher gekommen sind?"

Einige der Schüler steckten die Köpfe zwischen die Schultern und starrten zu Boden. Andere sahen sich viel sagend an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann tief. „Ich sehe schon, mein Bruder musste bereits in der ersten Stunde beweisen, was für ein Kotzbrocken er ist?"

Die Herumtreiber grinsten und sahen endlich von dem Papier auf, dass sie zwischen sich murmelnd hin und her schoben. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst, um was es sich handelte – die Karte konnte es nicht sein, es sah eher wie ein Rezept aus.

Sirius nickte. „Yep. Könnte man unterschreiben. Sir.", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Was hat er dann gemacht?"

Harry setzte sich hinter sein Pult und hörte zu, wie erst Sirius und dann immer mehr Schüler die Geschichte erzählten. Die Ravenclaws, mit denen sie diesen Kurs teilten, waren sehr still und sahen sich dabei misstrauisch an. Offenbar hatten sie ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde noch vor sich.

Schließlich würgte er einen etwas längeren Monolog von Sander, Xander (die Eltern waren auch nicht sehr einfallsreich gewesen) ab und grinste ihnen allen verschwörerisch zu. ‚Das klingt beinahe, als wäre Snape von den Toten wieder auferstanden…oder als wäre er sehr schnell erwachsen geworden und hätte wieder mit dem Unterrichten begonnen.'

„Nun, das scheinen keine guten ersten Eindrücke gewesen zu sein und ich will auch nichts beschönigen: Das wird so bleiben. Aber so weit ich das beurteilen kann, wird er nie unfair Ihnen gegenüber sein, also lernen Sie viel und versuchen Sie, ihm nicht auf den Schlips zu treten, dann werden Sie dieses Jahr schon überstehen."

Der Hauself in der hintersten Reihe wackelte mit dem Kopf. Entweder war er über die Berichte über Draco erschrocken oder aber, er fragte sich, wann Harry endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen würde.

„Nun, da Sie mir immer noch keine Antwort auf meine erste Frage gegeben haben, rate ich mich mal durch. Ich vermute, Sie haben die magischen Geschöpfe abgeschlossen und müssten den Großteil der Flüche hinter sich gebracht haben?"

Alles nickte.

„Gut." Er klatschte in die Hände. „Dann werden wir in den nächsten Stunden elementare Abwehrzauber erlernen. Mein Ziel ist es, dass Sie sich am Ende des Schuljahres alle einwandfrei duellieren können, am besten ohne zu reden."

Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschienen aus Kreide gemalte Tiere. „Ich denke, dieser Zauber ist der Beste, um Sie kennen zu lernen und das, was in Ihnen schlummert. Wir werden heute den Patronuszauber beginnen. Ich zeige Ihnen, was sie tun müssen und am Beginn jeder Stunde werden wir ein paar Minuten üben. Keine Sorge: Es ist vollkommen normal, dass es etwas dauert, bis Sie ihn wirklich einsetzen können."

„Professor Eve?" Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hatte die Hand erhoben.

„Ja, Miss House?"

„Ist der Patronuszauber nicht dazu da, Dementoren abzuwehren? Warum sollten wir so etwas je tun müssen?"

‚Weil sie sich auf die Seite von Voldemort stellen werden und dich wahrscheinlich küssen würden, bevor du es überhaupt realisierst, weil das Ministerium dafür sorgt, dass ihr alle dem vollkommen schutzlos gegenüber steht.' „Nun, da haben Sie natürlich Recht, Miss House, aber wie gesagt: Es gilt, Sie kennen zu lernen und außerdem ist der Zauber das Beste Mittel um zu lernen, sich auf etwas Elementares zu konzentrieren und einen Zauber auch aufrecht zu erhalten. Und vielleicht werden Sie irgendwann nachts sehr dankbar für ein schimmerndes Wesen neben sich sein."

Er zeigte Ihnen, wie sie den Zauberstab halten mussten und wie sie sich auf etwas wunderbares konzentrieren konnten. Zusammen mit Ihnen suchte er nach brauchbaren Erinnerungen und Gedanken.

Was ihn dabei etwas störte, war, dass keiner der Herumtreiber sonderliches Interesse daran zeigte. Sie schienen gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er Sirius aufgerufen hatte, um ihn einen ersten Versuch starten zu lassen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry an seinem ersten Tag nicht vorgehabt, seinen Vater und Sirius und Lupin Punkte abzuziehen und zu bestrafen. Pettigrew war…egal. Es wunderte ihn ehrlich gesagt, dass er nicht diesen Hass in sich spürte, sobald er ihn sah. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass auch Pettigrew anders war, dass man deutlich sehen konnte, dass er zu ihnen gehörte, als Freund.

Harry grinste dem Rest der Klasse zu und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von hinten übertrieben vorsichtig an die Herumtreiber heran schlich. Das war immerhin auch eine Möglichkeit. Eine, die ohne Punktabzug für Gryffindor enden würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco das schon zur Genüge getan.

Er beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund ganz nahe an Sirius' Ohr war. Er konnte ihn riechen. Es war nicht derselbe Geruch wie früher. Der alte Sirius hatte nach nassem Fell gerochen, nach dem Hund, der er so oft war. Der hier tat das nicht. Vielleicht war er noch kein Animagus oder noch nicht so lange.

„BLAAAAAAAAACK!"

Sämtliche Herumtreiber sprangen in die Höhe und Harry grinste, während er sich das Blatt schnappte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, meine Herren, aber ich wollte nur wissen, was für ein Liebestrankrezept es wert ist, in meinem Unterricht so geradezu unerhört uninteressiert zu sein."

Dann las er die Überschrift und versteifte sein. Sein Griff um das Papier wurde fester, während sein Blick ungläubig über die Zeilen huschte.

„Es ist das Rezept, das wir heute in Zaubertränke durch genommen haben, Sir.", sagte sein Vater und begann verlegen seine Brille zu putzen. James Potter hatte ihn bisher noch nicht direkt angesehen, das hatte Harry bemerkt. Als ob er etwas ahnen oder spüren würde.

„Das ist der Wolfsbanntrank.", murmelte Harry. Er konnte es noch nicht wirklich fassen. Er klang nicht so, als würde er mit seinen Schülern sprechen.

„Ja, Sir." Remus schaute sehnsüchtig auf das Papier. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Es tut uns Leid Sir, aber wir haben von diesem Trank noch nie etwas gehört und deswegen…waren wir…"

„Fasziniert.", warf Pettigrew ein. James und Sirius fassten Remus unauffällig an den Armen. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass er gleich das Papier wieder an sich reißen würde. „Ja, fasziniert."

„Sie können den Trank gar nicht kennen.", brachte Harry es schließlich über sich zu sagen. Gleichzeitig gab er dem erleichterten Remus das Blatt zurück. Sein Blick war weit, weit fort. Er fuhr sich unsicher mit den Händen durchs Haar. Aber langsam, langsam wurde er wütend. „Er befindet sich noch in der Testphase. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er schon für Experimente zugelassen worden ist. Es ist unverantwortlich von Draco, dass er…vermutlich hat er es einfach vergessen…"

Harry versuchte, zu lächeln, aber es war ein kläglicher Versuch. Er fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare. ‚Ja, vergessen…oder vielleicht hat er es nie gewusst. Warum sollte er sich für so etwas interessieren?' Seine Gedanken strichen weiter fort. Es würden Fragen gestellt werden. Viele Fragen. Und der Wolfsbanntrank war nun bekannt. Man würde ihn testen und er würde unweigerlich eingeführt werden. Die Zukunft war für immer verändert. Hatte Sirius Snape bereits zur Peitschende Weide gelockt? Wenn nicht würde das vermutlich nie geschehen. Vielleicht gab es Menschen, die auf so etwas achteten und sie wurden gesucht und heraus gezogen aus dieser Zeit, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten…

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, lockerten sich wieder, begannen sich um seinen Zauberstab zu schließen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment, aber ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit meinem Bruder darüber wechseln."

Er drehte sich um und stürmte geradewegs an dem verdutzten Hauselfen vorbei und hinaus, Richtung Kerker.

Die Herumtreiber sahen sich einen Moment lang an und rannten ihm dann nach. Sobald niemand sie sehen konnte, schlüpften sie unter den Tarnumhang und folgten ihm so leise wie möglich.

Der Hauself blieb bei der Klasse zurück und rutsche unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Seine Ohren schlackerten traurig vor sich hin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war eng unter dem Umhang. Zu zweit war es auszuhalten, zu dritt schwer und zu viert unmöglich. Peter war der langsamste von ihnen, als ließen sie ihn –beinahe unabsichtlich- an einer Kurve zurück und rannten weiter.

Remus war seltsamerweise derjenige von ihnen, der am besten mit dem Rennen klar kam. Sie rannten, aber es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er ruhig vor sich hin joggen. Sein Atem war flach und er trieb sie zu immer größerer Eile an. Seine Fußtritte waren die einzigen, die nicht zu hören waren. Es musste an dem Wolf in ihm liegen, dass er auch in menschlicher Gestalt irgendwie stärker war als sie, ausdauernder.

Sirius und James polterten vor sich her, aber Eve schien sie nicht zu hören.

Er flog vor ihnen die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinab, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.

„Dieser verdammte…" Unterdrückte Flüche rollten durch die Gänge. Man könnte meinen, er würde dabei Grollen. Sirius spürte, wie sich Remus ein wenig versteifte.

Anscheinend wusste Eve, wo die Zaubertrankräume waren. Er rannte an den Räumen vorbei, den Kopf mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung gedreht. Suchend.

Aus einem der Räume drang die Stimme von Eve2. Sirius erkannte noch sehr gut diesen Unterton. Arrogant und so, als könnte er seine Zeit tausendmal besser verwenden, als damit, unwürdigen Kreaturen irgendetwas beizubringen zu versuchen.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprengte die Tür auf, bevor er sie erreichte.

32 Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, erschrocken, verängstigt.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was für ein Auftritt. Aber gut, vielleicht hat dich ja jemand nicht gehört. Irgendwo im Gryffindorturm, möglicherweise."

In Harry kochte die Wut. Er wusste, dass sie nicht rational war, aber das war egal, denn sie verzehrte ihn. Möglicherweise würde er alles verlieren. Diese Chance, sie alle zu sehen, diese Chance, ein Versteck zu haben, das es einigermaßen erträglich machte, mit Draco zusammen gepfercht zu sein, die ihn kurz vergessen ließ, dass es so war. Die ihn die Vergangenheit vergessen ließ. Und all das konnte möglicherweise irgendwann vorbei sein. Sehr bald. Nur wegen ihm, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Er bewegte nicht einmal den Zauberstab. Es war nur ein Zucken seiner Hand, ein wütendes Zucken und der Slytherin wurde durch den gesamten Raum geschleudert, durch eine offene Tür in die Vorratsräume, gegen ein Regal.

„Es gibt eine Pause, wegen einer dringenden Besprechung.", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Möglicherweise bekommt ihr euren Lehrer gleich zurück. Vielleicht auch am Stück."

Hinter ihm knallte die Tür ins Schloss. Weder er noch Draco bemerkten die leichten Atemgeräusche und das Huschen von Schritten.

Draco rappelte sich langsam auf und schwenkte dann seinen Zauberstab, damit niemand sie von außen belauschen konnte. Harrys Blick nach zu urteilen, würde dieser nicht daran denken. „Also?", fragte er und glätte seine Roben.

„Also? ALSO?! SAG MAL HAST DU SIE EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLE??"

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und stürzte auf den Blonden zu, packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Er hob ihn hoch, vom Boden. „WAS ZUM DONNERWETTER GEHT IN DEINEM VERSCHISSENEN HIRN EIGENTLICH VOR SICH?"

Draco legte den Kopf schief, was schwierig sein musste in dieser Position. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Redest du von meinen allgemeinen Gedanken oder wolltest du mehr so in Richtung Metaphysik, existiert Gott, ja oder nein?"

Harry schlug ihn. Er spürte, wie die Nase unter seiner Faust nachgab und wie die Haut an seinen Knöcheln platzte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, der Schmerz, das Gesicht von Draco, das zur Seite flog und ein wenig deformiert war… Das schlimme daran war nur, dass all seine Wut, mit dem Schlag verschwand und in ihm nur eine übergroße Trauer blieb.

Nun spürte er das Gewicht von Draco, aber er hielt ihn weiterhin oben, presste nun jedoch seinen eigenen Körper den seinen, um ihn fest zu klemmen und den eigenen Arm etwas zu entlasten.

Er seufzte und lehnte den Kopf über die Schulter de Blonden hinweg, an die Wand.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du getan hast oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Haare strichen dabei an Harrys Hals entlang. Seit einiger Zeit benutzte er kein Gel mehr. Sie fielen ihm immer fransig in die Stirn. Vielleicht wollte er sie wachsen lassen, wie sein Vater, aber es stand zu bezweifeln, dass er das durchhalten würde. Er war nicht der Typ, der jeden Morgen unendlich viel Zeit auf seine Haare verschwendete. Obwohl…vielleicht gab es Zauber dafür.

„Der Wolfbanntrank ist noch nicht erfunden."

„Ah." Draco schob ihn von sich und Harry ließ es geschehen, begann die Kälte des Kerker zu spüren. Irgendetwas funkelte in seinen Augen. „Und woher, um Himmels Willen, sollte ich das wissen? Denn dass ich das gewusst habe, musst du ja wohl voraus gesetzt haben, als du mir die Nase gebrochen hast. Zwei mal."

Harry wollte zurückweichen. Dracos Augen waren kalt, ebenso wie seine Stimme. Aber er beherrschte sich. ER war derjenige der zornig war. „Oh, du hast es also nicht gewusst? Und das wo du doch soooo ein kluges Kerlchen bist? Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. Hast du etwa genau da nicht in der Schule aufgepasst? Und bei der Tatsache auch noch vergessen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist?"

Draco begann zu lächeln und kam mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu. Aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Er konnte Recht haben: Sie sah Snapes Nase zu ihrer Hogwartszeit nicht unähnlich. Harry blieb stehen. Er zwang sich dazu, aber als Draco vor ihm stehen blieb und sich dann vorbeugte, beugte er sich zurück. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Nun flüsterte der Slytherin. Er hauchte ihm die Worte wie einen eisigen Wind entgegen. „Dann sag mir doch mal, mein Freund, wann der Vielsafttrank erfunden wurde? Oder ob der Hyperionsaft bereits entdeckt wurde? Weißt du überhaupt was das ist?" Sein Lächeln sank tiefer in sein Gesicht hinein. Er pustete Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog sich dann wieder zurück. „Du bist unglaublich, Potter. Weil etwas für DICH wichtig ist, muss es für alle gleich denselben Stellenwert haben? Etwas das für dich selbstverständlich ist, soll gleich die ganze Welt beeinflussen? Tut mir ja Leid, dass du nicht aufhören kannst Der-Junge-de-lebt zu sein, aber Lupin war mir schon immer scheißegal."

Er ging weiter zurück und hob die Arme in einer hilflosen Geste, drehte sich um.

Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, er suchte in sich nach seinem Zorn, er wollte schreien und fluchen. Er wollte die Hilflosigkeit loswerden.

„Aber dass andere auch Probleme haben, das kommt dir ja gar nicht in den Sinn nicht wahr?"

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab auf und ging an ihm vorbei. „Geh durch die Hintertür, Rambo. Ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Und danach einen Termin auf der Krankenstation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Harry zurück in die Klasse kam, saßen die Herumtreiber auf ihren Plätzen. Drei von ihnen waren etwas außer Atem, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Stattdessen lief der Unterricht weiter, routiniert weil seine Erfahrungen mit DA ihm halfen, aber eigentlich war er ganz woanders. Er dachte an alles und nichts und später erinnerte er sich nur noch daran, dass alles vor und zurück geschwirrt war und er drohte in einen Strudel zu fallen.

Wie er diesen Tag hinter sich brachte, ist im Nachhinein nur schwer fest zu stellen. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass die Herumtreiber es schafften, an allem Unterricht teil zu nehmen oder ermahnt zu werden oder auch nur miteinander zu tuscheln.

Später saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und schwiegen sich an. Peter ging irgendwann schlafen. Vielleicht hatte er erkannt, dass sie nicht antworten würden, wenn er sie fragte. Schon seit einiger Zeit fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen und die anderen wussten. Sie waren ein Team, ein Trio. Er durfte mitmachen. Niemand würde das jemals so aussprechen, aber sobald es um etwas wichtiges ging, um Gefühle oder Probleme, war er seltsamerweise nie da. Das mag daran liegen, dass sie auf einen solchen Moment warteten oder aber daran, dass er sensibel genug war, diese zu spüren und sie allein zu lassen. Sie nahmen letzteres an und dankten ihm immer im Stillen dafür, nie ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber voller Erleichterung.

Es war tiefe Nacht geworden, bis Sirius sich regte. Draußen funkelten die Sterne und im Kamin verlosch langsam auch die letzte Glut. Sie konnten einander kaum erkennen in der Finsternis.

„Zeitreisende oder was meint ihr?"

Moony nickte und Krone legte den Kopf zurück, starrte an die Decke oder nirgendwohin, wer konnte das schon sagen.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Sie kannten mich." Moony klang unglücklich und gleichzeitig auf eine unterdrückte Art erregt. Sirius ahnte, was in ihm vorging. Er wollte seine Freude nicht zeigen, aber das bedeutet, dass der Wolfsbanntrank echt war. „Von später…vielleicht heißt das, dass sie zu uns allen eine Verbindung haben."

„Du meinst zu mir." Krone bewegte sich nicht. Seine Worte wehten als flüsternde Boten durch den Raum.

Sirius nickte und überlegte, was er weiter sagen sollte. Er konnte nicht fragen, was James dachte. Was er wollte oder glaubte. Es war…heikel. Er musste es selbst aussprechen.

„Er hat Evans Augen. Der, der aussieht wie ich." Ein Seufzen glitt auf sie zu. „Die Frage ist nur ob das etwas bedeutet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco lag im Bett und Harry war seltsam erleichtert zu sehen, dass er nicht einfach ein zweites hergezaubert hatte. Es hätte ihn auf eine Weise verletzt, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Dass der Blonde noch da war, wo er war, hieß, dass er nicht so wütend war, wie Harry im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte. Und das war gut. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten Draco zu vertreiben und er wusste, dass er immer gut darin gewesen war. Manchmal hatte er seine Wutanfälle, diese kindischen Ausbrüche von Zorn, in denen er keine Logik mehr zuließ. Etwas ganz ähnliches hatte Sirius getötet. Würde ihn töten. Vielleicht.

Nun lag er wach und starrte an die Decke, in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht schlief, aber er wusste noch nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Irgendetwas musste er sagen.

Er wollte wissen, was Draco gemeint hatte. Etwas war da. Die Probleme von anderen sah Harry nicht so leicht, das stimmte. Und er konnte sich nicht erklären, was Dracos Problem war, davon abgesehen, dass sie möglicherweise auf ewig aneinander gefesselt waren. Sie hassten einander noch immer. Wenn Harry in sich hinein lauschte, konnte er es noch spüren. Die Rillen und Buchstaben, die tief in sein Herz geschnitten waren. Eine lebenslange Feindschaft hatte damals begonnen, in ihrem ersten Jahr und er glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals enden würde.

Aber es musste erträglicher werden. Sie mussten in eine Art Endphase des kalten Krieges übergehen, in eine Phase gegenseitigen Respekts und gleichzeitiger Vorsicht.

Wenn Draco ihm etwas verraten sollte, sollte Harry zuerst ihm etwas verraten. Ehrlichkeit. Vertrauen verdient Vertrauen. Waren diese einfachen Handelsgeschäfte nicht etwas, das Slytherins mochten?

„Ich will nicht von hier fort, Malfoy.", flüsterte er schließlich. Er erwartete keine Reaktion und es kam auch keine. „Es ist…ich habe Angst davor, kaum hier gewesen zu sein, die Zeit nicht genutzt zu haben und dann fort geholt zu werden. Von irgendjemandem, der darüber wacht, dass mit den Zeiten alles in Ordnung ist. Ich meine so etwas muss es doch geben oder?"

„Nein." Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht. Aber seine Stimme kroch über das Bett und schüttelte den Kopf angesichts von Harrys Dummheit. „So etwas gibt es nicht. Wenn, dann hätte so jemand bereits verhindert, dass wir den Zaubertranklehrer weg schicken. Allein durch unsere Anwesenheit verändern wir alles, Potter. Hast du wirklich eine Zeitreise gemacht ohne dich auch nur ansatzweise darüber zu informieren? Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung?"

Harry schwieg. Seine Ohren waren leicht rot angelaufen.

„Potter, es gibt Verschränkungen. Verschränkungen bedeutet, dass das, was geschehen ist nur dadurch geschehen konnte, dass eine Zeitreise gemacht und etwas verändert wird. Die Zeitreise fügt sich also harmonisch in das Geflecht der Zeit ein. Das ist bei uns eindeutig nicht der Fall, denn ich habe noch nie von zwei ‚Professoren' wie uns gehört. Ergo haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein paralleler Zeitstrang gebildet hat, der neben dem alten herläuft. Wenn wir zurück reisen werden wir aufpassen müssen, nicht in der Zukunft von diesem Strang sondern unserm eigenen zu landen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Es geschieht also alles neu?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja Potter."

„Nichts muss so kommen, wie es gekommen ist…"

„Nein, es kann tatsächlich noch alles viel schlimmer werden. Hast du nie Butterflyeffekt gesehen?"

„Seit wann siehst du dir Filme an?"

„Hab nicht viel anderes zu tun, seit alle tot oder im Gefängnis sind. Arbeiten wäre irgendwie…eine sinnlose Investition."

Wieder schweigen.

„Malfoy?"

„Potter, ich will schlafen. Also hör auf, mich wie ein verliebtes Mädchen zu fragen ob ich wach bin."

„Was meintest du vorhin damit, dass ich die Probleme von anderen Menschen nicht sehe?"

„Schlaf Potter."

Danach schwiegen sie und schliefen. Harry träumte von toten Menschen und einem Draco, der auf einem Leichenberg thronte und auf ihn spuckte. „Ist das alles, was du sehen kannst?", rief er hinunter und verschwand, inter er sich nach hinten kippen ließ und den Berg hinab rutschte. Die Szene widerholte sich immer und immer wieder, ohne das Harry hätte antworten können.


	6. Veränderungen

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, wie leicht ihm alles von der Hand ging

Auch Draco träumte in jener Nacht. Es war wieder der Augenblick, in dem Harry in die Klasse stürmte. Er stand da und sah die fliegende Tür, spürte den Wind und starrte den anderen an, der mit wehenden Haaren und glühenden Augen auf ihn zu stiefelte.

Seine Stimme war da, obwohl er nicht mitbekam, wie er wieder sein Sprüchchen aufsagte. Das Fliegen durch die Luft und schließlich der Schmerz. Und dann…lange nichts. Harry hielt ihn gegen die Wand gepresst, sein Atem strich über Dracos Hals und ansonsten war da nichts mehr. Es war, als hätte die Zeit aufgehört zu fließen. Er konnte das Gemäuer atmen hören und irgendwann entspannte er sich. Beinahe wie eine Umarmung war es, wie sie so da standen. Es war wunderbar friedlich.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging draußen gerade die Sonne auf. Er konnte ihre Strahlen beobachten, wie sie langsam über die Felder krochen. In ihm herrschte immer noch dieser Friede, dieser seltsame, seltsame Friede, durchsetzt mit Verwunderung. Eine Nacht, die er durchgeschlafen hatte. Eine Nacht ohne Alpträume.

Draco dachte an den Traum, den in er gehabt hatte und drehte sich um. Harry lag da, ausgestreckt wie eine Katze. Draco wusste, dass er selbst immer in sich zusammengerollt war, wie ein Knäuel oder Igel. Jemand hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass es etwas über Menschen aussagte, wie sie schliefen. Demnach wäre Harry jemand, der frei war und sich wohl fühlte. Vermutlich. Und er, Draco… Nun, er war so, wie er immer gewesen war.

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und ging Richtung Bad. Seine Gelenke knackten. Im Bett begann Harry sich zu strecken und schamlos zu Gähnen.

‚Friedlich.', dachte Draco und lachte leise, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und daran zu Boden sank. ‚Es wird niemals Frieden für mich geben.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„He Remus." Sirius fasste ihn an der Schulter. Lupin sah auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mit einer furchtbaren Langsamkeit rieb er sich die Augen.

„Rück mal ein bisschen." Black setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kiste, die sie als provisorische Bank aufgestellt hatten und gemeinsam starrten sie nach vorne auf den Trank, der über dem Feuer in der Kloschüssel vor sich hin köchelte. Die maulende Myrthe war irgendwo im Abflusssystem.

„Sitzt du seit gestern Abend hier?"

„Mhm hm."

„Kannst du mit zum Frühstück kommen oder hast du vor die ganze nächste Woche hier zu hocken und dich mit dem Abflusswasser am Leben zu erhalten?"

„Nein, aber in den nächsten paar Minuten müsste der Umschwung stattfinden. Dann füge ich den Baldrian hinzu und kann es für die nächsten 24 Stunden in Ruhe lassen."

„Und wie merkst du, dass der Umschwung statt gefunden hat?"

„Nun, das ist…" Eine riesige, gelbe Blase wuchs aus dem Kessel empor, wurde größer und größer. Als sie mit einem lauten Knall platzte hatte Sirius sein ganzes Gesicht voller gelbem Schleim und in der Toilette breitete sich der Geruch von Schwefel aus. Angewidert wischte er sich das Zeug mit seinem Umhang ab.

Remus, der hinter ihm in Deckung gegangen war, grinste und träufelte ein wenig Flüssigkeit in den Kessel.

„Das war der Umschwung.", verkündete er und zog Sirius mit sich aus der Kabine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, hier zu sein. Jeden Morgen, wenn er die Augen öffnete, war da wieder diese Erkenntnis. Und heute war sie…doppelt so gut. Hier war noch nichts entschieden. Es war wunderbar. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus…sie waren wirklich DA. Sie waren nicht nur irgendetwas, das dazu bestimmt war eine Leiche zu werden, die Tode zu sterben, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte.

Und Draco…er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm, aber auch das war irgendwo gut. Es machte alles noch interessanter und außerdem sorgte es dafür, dass er ihn mehr wie eine Art Forschungsobjekt betrachten konnte. Nicht als Feind, nicht als Freund nicht als…was auch immer dieser Fluch jetzt aus ihm gemacht hatte.

‚Wir wäre es mit einem Gewicht, das dich immer weiter hinab ins Dunkle zieht? Dorthin wo du nichts mehr sehen kannst und absolut nicht ermessen kannst, was als nächstes geschieht?' Er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf und schob grinsend die Bettdecke von sich. ‚Hm…was für ein poetischer Gedanke, um den Tag zu beginnen.'

Harry hockte sich vor das Bad und begann nach einiger Zeit im Spaß gegen die Tür zu treten. „Beeil dich, Malfoy, es gibt auch noch andere Menschen, die da rein wollen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat, in ein Handtuch gekleidet und mit vor Nässe triefenden Haaren heraus und sah sich suchend um, bevor er die Nase rümpfte, was entfernt an ein Kaninchen erinnerte. „Sei vorsichtig Potter, es könnte sein, dass du wieder mit diesen Visionen anfängst. Ich kann hier nur dich entdecken und bis jetzt hielt ich dich für einen Schleimbeutel. Zerstör nicht mein Weltbild, indem du etwas Gegenteiliges behauptest."

Harry grinste ihn nur an und kam dann mit viel Schwung auf die Füße. Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist mir eindeutig zu fröhlich Potter. Da kann nichts Gutes bei rauskommen…Es ist dein Ich-breche-die-Regeln-die-eh-nicht-für-mich-gemacht-sind-Ausdruck."

„Welche Probleme sehe ich nicht, Malfoy?"

Draco wandte sich ab und zeigte ihm auf dem Weg zum Schrank eine unflätige Geste.

Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte. Er wusste, dass er nur geduldig genug sein musste. So weit er das beurteilen konnte, würde der Slytherin irgendwann platzen, wenn er ihn nur oft genug nerven würde. Harry zumindest würde das wahrscheinlich tun.

Pfeifend stellte er die Dusche an und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Regeln…pah! Draco selbst hatte gesagt, dass nichts fest stand. Also: Warum sollte es eine Regel gegen absichtliches verändern geben? Er wusste noch nicht, was er genau tun würde. Das würde er spontan entscheiden. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wenn ihm etwas nicht richtig erschien, würde er es ändern. Punktum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beinahe zu Harrys Bestürzung, hatte er die nächsten Wochen über nichts, was er ändern wollte. Seinen Eltern konnte er jetzt noch nicht helfen und was Pettigrew anging, begnügte er sich damit, ihn öfter als nötig vor der Klasse bloß zu stellen und mit Sonderaufgaben zu überhäufen.

Er gewöhnte sich an das Leben auf Hogwarts als Lehrer und er gewöhnte sich daran, von den Herumtreibern misstrauisch beäugt zu werden. Von ihnen und sowohl von Dumbledore als auch McGonnagall.

Woran er sich nicht gewöhnen konnte, war Draco. Der Blonde sprach nur noch sehr wenig mit ihm, das Nötigste und ansonsten ging er ihm aus dem Weg, war in Gedanken versunken und leicht zu erschrecken. Sein Haar war gewachsen und fiel ihm mittlerweile ungebändigt über Ohren und Nacken. Er schien einfach nicht in der Stimmung es zu schneiden. Oder irgendetwas zu tun.

Von den Schülern wusste Harry, dass er sich im Unterricht immer noch wie ein zweiter Snape benahm, vielleicht auch das einfach, um über seine Handlungen nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Harry wusste es nicht, aber er beobachtete seinen unfreiwilligen Gefährten, wie er sich von Tag zu Tag treiben ließ und verbiss sich mehr als einmal die erneute Frage nachdem, was ihn beschäftigte. Nach den Problemen, die Harry nicht sah. Er wusste, dass er dafür einen passenden Moment abwarten musste, nur schien dieser Moment nie zu kommen.

Mittlerweile stand Halloween vor der Tür und er konnte sich kein anderes Leben mehr vorstellen. Es war perfekt. Zumindest beinah.

„Professor, erzählen Sie uns heute, woher diese Narbe kommt?" Sirius stellte jeden Tag die selbe Frage, bevor sie mit dem Unterricht begannen. Es war ein Ritual geworden und Harry grinste immer noch darüber, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es ernster nehmen sollte. Die Herumtreiber schlichen ihm ein wenig zu viel hinterher für seinen Geschmack. Riskant, das war es. Wenn sie sahen, wie…aber das konnte immer passieren. Auch jetzt, nicht wahr? Und besser, wenn jemand da war, der Draco holte, war es allemal. Vielleicht.

„Mr. Black, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Sie ihr Gedächtnis nicht untersuchen lassen wollen. Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, dass ich einen tödlichen Fluch überlebt habe, vom dunkeln Lord persönlich auf mich abgegeben. Etwas, das garantiert nicht zur Nachmachung geeignet ist."

Sirius setzte sich und grinste ihm nach ein paar Sekunden zu, was Harry zum Zwinkern brachte. Am Anfang war sein Pate über diese Antwort ärgerlich gewesen, sehr sogar. Er wollte es anscheinend unbedingt wissen und sich nicht mit einer offensichtlichen Lüge abspeisen lassen. Wenn er nur wüsste…

„Also, meine werten Herrschaften, auch wenn ich weiß, dass eure sämtlichen Gedanken bereits um den Haloweenball kreisen, muss ich Sie bitten, mir ein wenig Gehör zu leihen. Wir besprechen nun das fünfte Kapitel über verfluchte Gegenstände."

Allseitiges Stöhnen setzte ein und einer der Slytherins warf in einer übertriebenen Geste die Hände nach oben und starrte die Decke an. „Warum?", begann er zu intonieren und seltsamerweise folgten einige der Griffyndors seinem Beispiel und begannen ebenfalls mit den Mächten jenseits der Decke zu hadern. Aus einem Grund, den sich niemand erklären konnte, verstanden sich die beiden verfeindeten Gruppen in Harrys Unterricht wunderbar. Er selbst glaubte, dass es schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass er keine der beiden Gruppen bevorzugte (schließlich war er selber beide, nicht wahr?), aber das wollte keiner der anderen Lehrer gehört haben.

Er schmunzelte und ließ eines der leichteren Bücher von hinten gegen den Kopf des Schülers fliegen. „Sehr unterhaltsam, Mr. Ashton, aber könnten Sie mir erklären, was Sie zu dieser stimmungsvollen Einlage bewogen hat?"

Der Slytherin grinste und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Harry mochte den Jungen. Er hatte Witz und Köpfchen und war schlau genug, sich von denjenigen helfen zu lassen, die es besser wussten, als er. Ein gewisser Stolz war da, aber nicht zu viel. Perfekte Mischung. Dass er teilweise einige üble Streiche auf Kosten der Gryffindors spielte (wenn auch nicht innerhalb von Harrys Unterricht – meistens) konnte ihm nicht übel genommen werden. Es gehörte zum Leben auf Hogwarts dazu, diese Feindschaft, nicht wahr?

„Nun…", begann Ashton und hob theatralisch eine Hand empor, um es an den Fingern abzuzählen , „Wir haben in den letzten Wochen ‚Verfluchte Gegenstände im Allgemeinen', ‚Verfluchte Pflanzen', ‚Verfluchte Muggelgeräte', und ‚Verfluchte Bilder' durch genommen. Meiner Meinung nach hätte das erste Kapitel vollkommen gereicht. Können wir es nicht dabei belassen, anstatt nun auch noch die Spezialitäten von ‚Verfluchten Klobrillen' durch zu nehmen?"

Die Klasse lachte und auch Harry musste schmunzeln, was das nächste Buch (nun ein etwas größeres) jedoch nicht von seiner Flugbahn abbrachte.

„AUA!"

„Nun, Mr. Ashton, ich kann Sie insofern beruhigen, als dass wir nächste Woche mit einem neuen Thema beginnen werden, aber dieses Kapitel halte ich für sehr wichtig, darum werden wir es nicht einfach überspringen. Die Klobrillen hingegen…nun, wenn Sie derartig daran interessiert sind, kann ich bestimmt eine Stunde mit Mr. Filch vereinbaren, in denen er Ihnen alles Wissenswerte darüber beibringen wird. Schlagen Sie nun bitte benanntes Kapitel auf. ‚Verfluchte Bücher'." Harry ließ Buchstaben auf der Tafel erscheinen und dann –nach einem kurzen Seitenblick- ein paar Bücher gegen die Hinterköpfe der Herumtreiber fliegen.

Sirius und sein Vater starrten ihn gleichermaßen empört an, während Lupin die Bücher wieder zurück schickte und Pettigrew sich tiefer in seinen Stuhl hinein sinken ließ.

„Wofür war das?"

„Nur ein kleiner Vorschuss." Harry putzte seine Brille, die Unschuld in Person. „Sie sahen mir alle ein wenig zu erfreut aus, als Mr. Ashton seine ‚Verfluchten Klobrillen' erwähnt hat. Und schließlich möchte ich nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht auf seltsame Gedanken gebracht werden. Und nun suchen Sie sich endlich einen Partner für die Aufgabe an der Tafel oder ich überlege mir eine besonders schöne Hausaufgabe!"

Beinahe augenblicklich ging das Gedrängel in den Gängen los. So weit ging die Waffenruhe in seinem Unterricht noch nicht, dass es irgendjemand riskieren wollte, einen Partner aus dem anderen Haus zu kriegen.

Nun…doch, da war jemand.

Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie seine Mutter zu den Slytherins hinüber schaute, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Snape. Harry hatte den Vorfall, den er bei den Okklumentikstunden gesehen hatte, bereits auf früher datiert, wenigstens zwei Jahre früher.

Snape bemerkte auch, wie Lilly zu ihm hinüber sah und Anstalten machte, auf ihn zu zugehen, soviel war sicher, aber er handelte auf eine Art, die sie so vermutlich erwartet hatte, die sie aber dennoch enttäuschte: Er fasste den erst besten Slytherin an der Schulter und hatte einen Partner. Lilly endete mit einem etwas pummeligen Gryffindormädchen und begann zwei Sekunden später schon wieder zu lachen, als James irgendeine Schauergeschichte zu erzählen begann und Sirius Pläne über Klobrillenflüche so laut verkündete, dass Harry es hören musste, aber _über_hören konnte.

Er hatte in diesem Moment auch anderes zu tun. Tief in Gedanken versunken beobachtete er Snape, der immer wieder zu Lilly hinüber sah, ohne dass diese es bemerkte.

Für den Rest der ersten Stunde ließ Harry seine Schüler ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. In seinem Kopf rumorte es und irgendwo in seinem Bauch antworte ein seltsames, trauriges Echo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war nicht so, dass Draco die Nähe zu Harry suchte, aber er hatte nichts zu tun und mit den anderen Lehrern wollte er nicht reden, noch weniger mit den Schülern. Ein Schauder lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Eigentlich –so würde vermutlich der Direktor einlenken, oder auch Potter selbst- hatte er sehr wohl etwas zu tun, nämlich Strafen zu überwachen. Angeblich durfte er nicht alle zu Filch schicken. Warum? Der verhinderte Foltermeister der Schule freute sich doch über jeden, den er schikanieren konnte. Warum musste Bestrafung etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun haben? Er konnte nicht…er wollte nicht…wie konnte man erwarten… Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er bezweifelte, dass die Schüler ihn verraten würden. Allerdings…wenn es sich herumspräche…am Ende standen sie noch alle Schlange um bei ihm ‚nach zu sitzen'. Nein, er würde da irgendwann durch müssen. Oder aber sich heraus schummeln. Möglichkeiten gab es bestimmt…und wozu war er ein Slytherin, wenn nicht um jede Möglichkeit zu finden? „Und sie zu nutzen, was für eine auch immer es sein mag…", fügte er leise hinzu und lächelte traurig über sich selbst.

Was wollte er jetzt eigentlich bei Harry? Er wusste es noch nicht genau. Irgendetwas. Vielleicht ihn davon überzeugen, dass das hier nicht der richtige Ort war. Dass sie woanders hin sollten oder, besser noch, dass sie möglicherweise über reagiert hatten. Wie lange war es her, dass es passiert war? Vielleicht war dieser Fluch oder was auch immer es war, nur von kurzer Dauer. Es könnte längst vorüber sein und warum sollten sie hier dann noch herum sitzen?

'Weil es ihm hier gefällt.' Draco fluchte leise. Dumm. Es war so dumm, dass er ausgerechnet mit Potter in diese Situation hatte geraten müssen. Potter, der nichts verstand. Potter, der nun anscheinend die Zeit seines Lebens hatte, an einem Ort, wo keiner ihn als den Jungen-der-lebt kannte, an dem seine Eltern nicht ermordet worden waren, sein Pate noch lebte, Dumbledore ebenso etc. etc. . Warum sollte er je wieder fort wollen?

„Mr. Snape, Sie können sich vermutlich nicht denken, warum ich sie habe bleiben lassen?"

Draco erstarrte. Die letzte Stunde war gerade um, er wusste das, die Schüler waren an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Potter Senior und seine Freunde hatten sich ins Fäustchen gelacht und er hatte sich nicht denken können, warum. Dabei war es so klar. Was hatten sie diesmal getan? Und vor allen Dingen: Wie konnte Potter es wagen Snape zu bestrafen – Snape! Oder wollte er ihn überhaupt bestrafen?

Es war der Slytherin in ihm, der ihn dazu brachte, sich leise zu bewegen und einen leichten Zauber zu flüstern. Er war nicht unsichtbar, aber viel schwerer zu bemerken und so wagte er es, die Tür zum Klassenzimmer ein winziges bisschen weiter auf zu ziehen und hinein zu linsen.

Snape stand vor dem Lehrerpult. Er sah gelangweilt aus, vielleicht ein wenig schicksalsergeben, aber die schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehrfach gebrochene Nase stolz geradeaus gestreckt. Keine Furcht, aber auch keine Rüpelhaftigkeit oder ein sinnloses Vorpreschen, wie man es von Gryffindors gewohnt war. Draco hatte schon lange für sich entschieden, dass der eigentliche Unterschied zwischen den beiden Häusern darin bestand, dass Gryffindors, wenn sie einer Gefahr ins Auge sahen, zu faul waren, nach einem Weg zu suchen, wie sie ihr begegnen und gleichzeitig am Leben bleiben konnten. Sie tarnten ihre Faulheit und ihre zum Himmel schreiende Dummheit als sprichwörtlichen Mut. Täte sich vor ihnen eine Grube mit Löwen auf, sie sprängen hinunter. Ein Slytherin würde sich eine Brücke bauen oder einfach drum herum gehen, danke auch. Vermutlich war der einzige Grund, aus dem Gryffindors keine Todesser geworden waren, der, dass Voldemort fähiges Personal haben wollte und Gryffindors die letzten waren, die man als Spione etc. hätte einsetzen können. Letzten Endes waren sie im Ministerium besser aufgehoben gewesen, wo sie ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten durch ihre Unfähigkeit. Juchu.

Harry seufzte, als von Snape keine Antwort kam und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Sie nehmen an, gewisse Gryffindors hätten Sie bei mir angeschwärzt, nicht wahr?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, genauso, wie er es später oft tun würde, sagte aber nichts. Auch Potter musste diese Ähnlichkeit zu seinem späteren Selbst aufgefallen sein, denn sein Lächeln wurde wärmer und erreichte die Augen.

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Snape, geht es um etwas ganz anderes. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie der Ansicht sein, dass es mich gar nichts angeht, aber ich möchte, dass Sie mich ausreden lassen." Nun stand er auf und schritt rastlos im Klassenraum auf und ab. Sein Blick fiel auf Draco und schweifte weiter. „Es ist so, Mr. Snape, dass mir ihre Beziehung zu Miss Evans etwas suspekt erscheint."

Draco erstarrte und von seinem Platz aus konnte er sehen, wie Snapes Gesichtszüge sich für einen Moment zu einer Grimasse der Panik verzogen, ehe sie sich wieder vollkommen glätteten, innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Sir, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es überhaupt keine Be-"

„Mr. Snape, halten Sie mich für dumm?" Harry drehte sich um und lächelte. „Ich sehe, wie sich Miss Evans um Sie bemüht und wie Sie das unterbinden. Ich sehe aber ebenfalls – was Miss Evans vermutlich nicht bemerkt – wie Sie sie anschauen, wenn Sie sich unbeobachtet glauben. Sie sind in Miss Evans verliebt, nicht wahr Mr. Snape?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ich denke, Sir, Sie hatten Recht mit dem, was Sie zuerst gesagt haben: Es geht Sie nichts an und ich denke auch nicht, dass Sie jemand sind, der Menschen so gut..."

„Sie treiben Sie direkt in Mr. Potters Arme, das ist Ihnen doch bewusst oder?"

Nun erstarrte Snape und Harry ließ einen Moment lang Stille herrschen, ehe er sich wieder hinter sein Pult setzte. Er wirkte sehr traurig. „Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihnen in solchen Dingen Ratschläge zu erteilen, Mr. Snape, aber ich denke, Sie sollten sich überlegen, ob Sie das wirklich wollen. Woran auch immer es liegt, dass Sie glauben, nicht mit Miss Evans zusammen sein zu können oder ob es lediglich Schüchternheit ist – verwinden Sie es. Fragen Sie sie zumindest, ob Sie mit Ihnen zusammen zum Haloweenball geht. Danach können Sie ja weitersehen, aber, Mr. Snape, wenn es denn daran liegt, dass Sie sich nicht gut genug fühlen oder etwas anderes: Ich denke, Sie wären die beste Wahl, die Miss Evans treffen könnte. Und nun möchte ich Sie bitten zu gehen, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen."

Draco wählte diesen Moment, um den Zauber aufzuheben und die Tür zu öffnen. Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue. „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass du heute noch Nachsitzer zu kontrollieren hast."

Snape sagte immer noch nichts, sondern ging grußlos an ihm vorbei, während Harry abwinkte. „Oh, das ist nichts. Ich wollte nur kurz mit Mr. Snape über etwas sprechen, wir sind eh fertig."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. „Ich weiß." Er blieb an der Tür stehen und starrte seinen 'Bruder' über die Länge des Raumes hinweg an.

„Du hast gelauscht."

„Tu nicht so empört, als würde das gegen deinen gryffindorschen Stolz gehen. Ich weiß zufällig, dass du öfter als ich Dinge belauscht hast, die dich nichs angingen und das hier geht mich sehr wohl etwas an."

„So?" Hary gab sich unbeeindruckt und begann seine Brille zu putzen.

„Ja." Draco zögerte einen Moment, doch dann fragte er es doch. „Ist Evans deine Mutter?"

Als Antwort sah er ihn nur an und der Blonde erkannte die Antwort im Schweigen und in den Augen des anderen. Verdammt, er hatte doch gewusst, dass ihn etwas an Evans gestört hatte. „Warum zum Teufel versuchst du Snape mit ihr zu verkuppeln?"

„Weil ich denke, dass Snape die beste Wahl für sie ist, genau wie ich gesagt habe. Er hat sie immer geliebt, bis zum Schluss. Und vielleicht wird er nun auch nicht zu den Todessern gehen. Sie hat Muggeleltern und sollten sie zusammen kommen, denke ich, dass er sich für sie entscheiden wird."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Und dein Vater?", fragte Draco schließlich. „Denkst du nicht, dass er die beste Wahl wäre? Und dass auch er deine Mutter bis zum Schluss lieben würde, wie du sülzender Gryffindor es nennst?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, er war ein guter Ehemann und ich weiß, dass er sie geliebt hat, aber..." Ein Zögern. Ein unglaublich schwaches Zittern in der Stimme.

Draco winkte ab und lehnte sich zurück. Er dachte nach.

„Du möchtest nicht zurück.", stellte er irgendwann fest und begann sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren.

„Wir können noch nicht zurück, Malfoy. Falls du es vergessen hast: Wir wissen nicht, wer uns das angetan hat und wir sind dabei uns zu verstecken, damit wir Zeit haben, uns vorbereiten und eine Lösung für unser Problem finden können."

„Ich meine zurück zu deiner Frau."

Nun war es an Harry eine Zeit lang zu schweigen und die Decke an zu starren. Draco konnte sehen, wie seine Hand zuckte. Vielleicht wollte er sich ebenfalls die Nasenwurzel massieren und tat es nur deshalb nicht, um nicht so auszusehen, als würde er Gewohnheiten des Slytherins übernehmen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du wusstest, dass ich verheiratet bin."

„Ehrlich gesagt: Ich hatte es schon wieder vergessen, sobald ich die Anzeige gelesen hatte, aber es kommt gerade alles wieder. Das Weasley-Mädchen, nicht wahr?"

Ein Nicken und ein weiteres Zucken. Beinahe schmerzhaft.

Draco dachte noch einen Moment lang nach, dann fügte er sanft und kaum hörbar hinzu: „Sie ist schwanger, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Harry nickte wieder. Seine Schultern begannen zu zittern. Schließlich verbarg er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Draco strich ihm ein wenig verloren über den Kopf, versuchte ihm das zu geben, was er im Moment brauchte, aber er wusste nicht genau was er tun musste. „Du liebst sie nicht mehr.", stellte er fest und schämte sich beinahe.

„Nicht so, wie sie es verdient. Aber das ändert nichts." Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und dann setzte sich Harry wieder auf, war ruhig und gefasst. „Es ist eine gute Ehe. Und ich werde sie niemals verletzen, das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Wir sind bereits seit Ewigkeiten verheiratet, zumindest in meinem Kopf. Als hätte es nie eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben. Ich liebe sie, aber...als Freundin, als Schwester, als Frau meinetwegen aber nicht als Geliebte. Wenn wir zurück gehen, werden wir glücklich sein. Ich brauche nur erst einmal eine Pause, verstehst du?"

Draco wusste es nicht. Er verstand aber er konnte es nicht verstehen. Nach einer Weile lächelte auch er. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Es gibt also auch Probleme, die ich nicht gesehen habe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius konnte nicht schlafen. Im Bett unter ihm schnarchte Peter, aber ansonsten war es still. Er war früh zu Bett gegangen, um auf James zu warten, aber der war nicht gekommen. Vorhin hatte er nur schnell noch mit dem Tarnumhang zurück schleichen wollen, um heraus zu finden, in was für Schwierigkeiten sich Snivellus gebracht hatte. Sirius hätte ihn gerne begleitet, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu Verwandlung zu spät zu kommen. Schon wieder.

Aber James war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Verschwunden war er, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und Sirius konnte sich nicht denken, wo sein Freund hingegangen sein mochte.

Auch Mooney war nicht in seinem Bett, aber bei ihm konnte sich Sirius wenigstens denken, wo er war. Es war seltsam: Auch wenn er mit James so viel mehr Zeit verbrachte und so viel mehr redete, glaubte er manchmal, dass er den stilleren Jungen viel besser verstand als seinen besten Freund. Und er glaubte, auch von ihm besser verstanden zu werden, aber das war kein Wunder. James war ein guter Kerl, aber er war aufbrausend und laut und einnehmend. Sosehr, dass er selten hörte, was um ihn herum geschah. Er konnte nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen und versuchte es auch nie. Vermutlich erwartete er, dass man seine Probleme direkt aussprach. Dann half er einem auch, aber sie wären einem vorher zumeist nie in den Sinn gekommen. Im Prinzip war er genau wie Sirius selbst.

Remus hingegen...er war wie dafür gemacht, zu schlichten. Er hörte zu, auch wenn man nichts sagte, er verstand beide Parteien und zwängte niemandem seinen Standpunkt auf. Vielleicht wollte er alle anderen verstehen, wenn er selbst schon von niemandem verstanden wurde.

Gerade jetzt, könnte Sirius seinen Blickwinkel sehr gut gebrauchen.

Er warft noch einen kurzen Blick nach unten, auf Peter, dann schlug er mit einem minimalen schlechten Gewissen die Decken zurück und fischte nach einem Hemd, das über der Leiter hing und schlich sich hinaus in den Aufenthaltsraum. Seine nackten Füße machten tappsende Geräusche auf dem Parkett, aber es hielt ihn niemand auf, während er auf das große Fenster an der Südseite ging. Wie spät war es? Schliefen sie alle schon?

Die Vorhänge wogten sich im Wind sacht hin und her. Sirius lächelte. Also hatte er Recht gehabt.

Mit der Eleganz der Übung drehte er sich kurz vor dem Rahmen um, griff durch das Fenster hindurch nach oben und zog sich ins Freie. Für einen winzigen Moment hing er so über dem Abgrund, dann fanden seine tastenden Füße, was sie gesucht hatten: Unsichtbare Stufen, die um das Fenster herum auf das Dach führten. Besser als jeder Geheimgang und nicht einmal James und Peter bekannte. Remus hatte sie entdeckt und Sirius, als der ihn beim wieder herein kommen bemerkt hatte, dazu gezwungen, ihm zu versprechen, es nie jemandem zu erzählen.

Es fiel ihm nicht so schwer, wie es gesollt hätte – immerhin war es ein Geheimnis vor seinem besten Freund und Peter, der halt dazu gehörte. Aber...andererseits verstand er den Wunsch von Remus etwas für sich ganz allein zu haben und nun...sie hatten ein Geheimnis, sie beide, etwas das sie verband. Das war ein gutes Gefühl.

So vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich setzte Sirius einen Fuß vor den nächsten und ließ die Stufen ihn auf die andere Seite des Daches tragen. Hier war alles ein wenig abgeflacht, soweit, dass man sich setzen konnte. Remus' Silhouette hob sich gegen das Dunkel der Nacht ab. Sein Gesicht war vom Mond beschienen, die Augen hatte er geschlossen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius' Gesicht. Mit allem Geschick, das er aufbringen konnte, schlich er weiter. Kein Geräusch entstand, während er sich vorwärts schob, geduckt wie ein Räuber.

Ganz nah kam er an Remus heran, den Atem hatte er angehalten. Mit winzigen Bewegungen schob er einen Arm vorwärts.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Remus um, mit aufgerissenen Augen und zuckte vorwärts, bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. „Buh!", machte er ganz leise.

Sirius verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit wild rudernden Armen hockte er da und wäre beinahe gestürzt, hätte Remus ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und fest gehalten.

Der Werwolf lachte das lautlose Lachen, das die Herumtreiber perfektioniert hatten für die Nacht, wenn sie durch die Gänge schlichen und nicht erwischt werden wollten. Sirius hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass es zu Remus am besten passte. Er machte es...am elegantesten. Am ehesten so, als wäre es sein normales Lachen, als täte er es immer so. Tatsächlich hatte Sirius ihn auch noch nie wirklich laut lachen gehört, so wie James, wenn er los prustete oder Peter, auch wenn der es immer sehr vorsichtig machte, darauf wartete, dass die anderen aufhörten.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich da bin?", brummelte er leicht beleidigt und rieb sich dabei den Kopf. Wäre es nicht Remus gewesen, sie wäre ihm beinahe peinlich geworden, diese Situation.

„Ich habe dich gehört."

„Aber ich habe mich so bemüht leise zu sein!"

„Dafür hast du einen ganz schönen Lärm gemacht." Bei dem Gesicht, das er zog, grinste Remus, beinahe so, wie James teilweise grinste. „Allein wie du deine Bettdecke zurück geschlagen hast...dass das ganze Schloss nicht aufgewacht ist, ist mir ein Rätsel. Und dann das Hemd -ein Glück, dass du es zumindest nicht zugeknöpft hast- und dann kam der ganze lange Weg bis zum Fenster. Das ewige TAPP TAPP TAPP, also du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du leise warst. Dann das aus dem Fenster steigen, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen und sobald du hier warst das Schlagen deines Herzens. Wenigstens das hättest du unterdrücken können, denkst du nicht?"

Sirius starrte ihn einfach nur an. Als ihm auffiel, dass er relativ dumm aussehen musste, wandte er verschämt den Blick ab und starrte in den Himmel über ihnen. Die Sterne versammelten sich in ihrer ganzen Pracht und fast direkt über dem Astronomieturm prangte der Mond, so gut wie voll und seltsam gelblich.

„Ist es immer so, in diesen Nächten?", fragte er, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Manchmal wollte Moony nicht darüber sprechen und dann fühlte er sich jedes mal schuldig. Diesmal jedoch schien es ihm nichts auszumachen. Er war bester Stimmung. Vielleicht, weil er seine Hoffnung auf den Trank setzte.

„Ja. Alle Sinne sind überscharf. In den ersten Jahren hat mich der Schlafmangel fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Es ist unmöglich in den beiden Nächten vor Vollmond auch nur daran zu denken. Alles ist so überdeutlich, meine Nerven sind jedes Mal fast bis zum Zerreißen gespannt." Er lächelte. „Mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Man könnte sagen, dass es diese Nächte sind, die ich an der ganzen Sache noch am ehesten genieße, vor allem, wenn ich hier bin. Ich kann alles einfach in mich aufnehmen. Es ist beinahe wie Schlafen, auch wenn...wenn der Wolf mir direkt unter der Haut liegt."

„Also hörst du nicht nur gut?" Sirius war fasziniert. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Remus jemals mit einem von ihnen sehr viel über seinen Zustand gesprochen hatte. Es war interessant. Wann erhielt man schon einmal Eindrücke über das Werwolfdasein aus erster Hand?

„Nein. Es ist vermutlich so, wie wenn du dich in einen Hund verwandelst, nur ein bisschen extremer. Der Hund nimmt dir die Arbeit ab, zu sortieren, er macht automatisch, was getan werden muss, das Rauswerfen von sinnlosen Informationen. Mein Menschenhirn macht das nicht. Ich habe die geschärften Sinne aber nicht die Funktionen, die damit einher gehen müssten, um es ertragbar zu machen. Wenigstens schwächt es den Tag über etwas ab. Ich konnte dich beispielsweise auch riechen. Gerade jetzt, wie du neben mir sitzt könnte ich jede einzelne Komponente deines Duftes auseinander nehmen, wenn ich wollte."

Moony beugte sich vor – es war Sirius plötzlich nicht möglich, von ihm als Remus zu dennken- und roch an seinem Ohr. Warmer Atem strich seinen Nacken hinunter, als der andere seine Nase daran entlang gleiten ließ. „Du riechst überall anders, Padfoot. Überall natürlich nach Fleisch und Blut und Salz, aber am Hals beispielsweise riechst du ein wenig nach Hund und an der Wange..." Sein Gesicht schmiegte sich gegen das von Sirius, seine Lippen strichen über die Bartstoppel und seine Nase lag ganz sanft an seiner, als er tief Atem holte. Sirius konnte spüren, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, einem wölfischen Lächeln. „Hier riechst du nach Seife und Rasierschaum und nach schlimmen Träumen."

Sirius erstarrte. Moony lachte lautlos gegen seine Wange und zog sich dann zurück. Patschte ihm sorglos mit der Hand auf die andere Wange. Seine Augen glühten leicht gelblich in dem seltsamen Licht, das der Mond warf. „Ich mach nur Spaß, Padfoot. Komm, wir schauen nach dem Trank."

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und drehte sich um, setzte seine Füße auf eine unsichtbare Brücke, die hinüber zum Astronomieturm führten. Er hatte viele Nächte damit verbracht, alle Wege zu suchen, die es gab. Sirius konnte sich nun vorstellen, welche Nächte er dafür verwendet hatte.

„Bis du immer so, zu dieser Zeit?"

„Warum fragst du? Willst du es ausnutzen?" Moony grinste ihn an und ging dann weiter über die Brücke, ohne erkennbare Angst und so sicher, als benutze er eine gewöhnliche Steinbrücke über einen Fluss. „Aber ja. Ich sagte dir doch bereits: Der Wolf liegt direkt unter meiner Haut. Man könnte sagen, dass ich nicht ganz der selbe bin." Auf einmal wurde er ernst und sein bis vor wenigen Augenblicken vergnügtes Gesicht war nun voller Sorge und ein wenig traurig. „Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, Padfoot. Ich kann gefährlich sein. Du solltest vielleicht wieder rein gehen."

„Um nichts in der Welt. Als ob du mir Angst machen könntest." Sirius versuchte mutig zu klingen, aber diese herbei gezwungene Heiterkeit verschwand, sobald Remus Gesicht wieder diese geisterhafte Vergnügtheit zurück erlangte, innerhalb von Sekunden, und sein grinsendes Gesicht mehr denn je etwas wölfisches bekam. „Nun gut. Ich hab dich gewarnt, also beschwer dich nachher nicht. Und versuch leise zu sein: Ich fände es unglaublich schade, mich heute mit Filch herum zu ärgern. Sein Geruch ist nicht unbedingt das, was man in meinem Zustand gut verträgt."


	7. Frettchen

Er konnte nicht mehr. Noch 3 Stunden bis zum Haloweenball und Slytherin selbst sollte ihn seinen Schlangen zum Fraß vorwerfen, wenn er wusste, wie er es überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hatte, ohne zusammen zu klappen. Gut, er war nicht zusammen geklappt. Aber so konnte man es am besten verkaufen und letzten Endes stimmte es auch. Irgendwie. Er hatte die Nerven verloren und unbedacht gehandelt, das war doch fast dasselbe, oder?

Augenscheinlich war es allen egal.

Er saß im großen Konferenzzimmer und sie alle starrten ihn an, ungläubig und erschüttert. Herrje, in was für einen melodramatischen Haufen war er geraten? Potter war der Schlimmste von allen, auch wenn er eher zornig aussah als irgendetwas anderes. Die Fluglehrerin war die Einzige im Raum, die ihn nicht wie eine Bestie anstarrte und das schob er auf die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte. Anastasia Anderson war gebürtige Russin, hatte einen Engländer geheiratet und die einzigen Worte, die er sie je hatte sprechen hören, waren in ihrem Flugunterricht gefallen. Sie beschränkten sich auf 'Hoch!' 'Runter!' und mehrere russische Schimpfworte, die er für seinen Teil sehr interessant gefunden, aber nie verstanden hatte.

„Mr. Eve", begann schließlich McGonnagall, die neben Dumbeldore saß, der ihn einfach nur hoch interessiert betrachtete. Wer konnte schon je sagen, was in diesem Mann vorging? Selbst sein Tod war letzten Endes nicht das gewesen, als das er erschienen war. „Sie haben die Aussage gehört, die ich eben verlesen habe. Möchten sie ihr irgendetwas hinzufügen? Stimmt es, was uns Miss Mayett und Mr. Gordon erzählt haben?"

Er spürte, dass sie wollte, dass er es anfocht, sagte, die Schüler wären in irgendeinen Topf gefallen und hätten etwas anderes gesehen, als sie gesagt hatten, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatten, was geschehen war, obwohl die gesamte Klasse ihre Aussage bestätigen würde.

„Es stimmt.", antwortete er einfach und wartete ab, bis der Tumult, der losbrach, sich wieder gelegt hatte. Potter hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sein Nachbar versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber von dem, was Draco erkennen konnte, weinte sein 'Bruder' nicht, sondern hatte einen hysterischen Lachanfall, den er niemandem zeigen wollte.

„Können Sie uns ihre Gründe darlegen?", fragte McGonnagall betont kühl und sachlich, das Aufbrausen des restlichen Lehrkörpers ignorierend.

„Es gab keine."

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" Plötzlich schlug sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch, so heftig, dass selbst Dumbledore zusammen zuckte. „Sie haben einen Schüler in ein Frettchen verwandelt, ein FRETTCHEN und haben ihn dann zwischen Decke und Boden hin und her klatschen lassen, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte und seine Freunde ihn weggetragen haben und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass es dafür nicht einmal einen Grund gab?"

„Welchen Grund fänden Sie denn akzeptabel, Professor?" Draco lächelte sie so genügsam an, wie er konnte, die Ruhe in Person. Er musste wie in Wahnsinniger auf alle im Raum wirken. „Ich hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, das ist alles. Ich kann Ihnen nicht einmal genau sagen, wieso ich ihn ausgerechnet in ein Frettchen verwandelt habe, es ist einfach passiert. Es gab eine Auseinandersetzung im Unterricht. Ich bewertete seine Arbeit als ungenügend. Möglicherweise in einem Tonfall den er beleidigend fand und möglicherweise so, dass die gesamte Klasse es hörte und er sich gedemütigt fühlte, wie Miss Mayett bereits so feinfühlig vermutet hat. Jedenfalls stand er von seinem Platz auf und kam mit erhobenen Fäusten auf mich zu. Ich befahl ihm sich hinzusetzen, aber er tat es nicht, kam näher, stieß Verwünschungen aus...und irgendetwas in meinem Kopf hat Klick gemacht. Die nächste wirklich aktive Handlung, die ich vollführt habe, war die, zwei seiner Freunde zu bitten, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen."

McGonnagall lief rot an, einige Lehrer verließen den Saal, bevor sie sich noch vergaßen und andere machten ihrem Ärger immer neue Luft. Es konnte nicht nur daran liegen, dass er ein wenig unverschämt war. Bestimmt war es viel wichtiger dass er 'der Neue' war, der Depp, der mit dem Tatoo auf dem Arm. Der, von dem vermutlich alle dachten, dass er dem dunklen Lord nie gekündigt hatte (was stimmte, da dessen Ableben ein solches Unterfangen erschwerte. Man kam aus so was nicht mehr mit Anstand raus. Starb der Oberböse waren die ganzen kleinen Bösen für immer irgendwie immer noch dessen Anhänger, zumindest in den Augen von allen anderen. Ein Hoch auf Snape, der hatte gewusst, wie man es machte.) .

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Draco, wie Mrs. Anderson aufstand und unauffällig zu Dumbledore hinüber schlich, um dem alten Mann etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Die Unauffälligkeit an sich war nicht sonderlich schwierig, bedachte man, dass Draco selbst sämtliche Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet hielt, Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, wie es kein anderer konnte.

Er allerdings fand es höchst eigenartig, was dort geschah. Das Mienenspiel Dumbledores – so wenig es auch verriet – störte ihn etwas. Es war verständnisvoll, wie immer, und nachdenklich, wie auch die meiste Zeit. Als wäre seine einzige Sorge, was die geheime Zutat von Zitronendrops sei, worüber er dafür Stunden um Stunden nach dächte, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Der Direktor nickte und schickte die Lehrerin dann wieder an ihren Platz. Dann stand er auf und verschaffte sich Gehör.

„Meine Herrschaften, was soll das denn? Wir sind hier nicht bei eine Abstimmung im Ministerium." Niemand lachte, was ihm ein trauriges, enttäuschtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht zwang. „Herrje, und es sind auch gleich wieder alle so ernst!"

„Weil es eine ernste Sache ist, Direktor.", warf McGonnagall als Wortführerin der geknechteten und misshandelten Schüler ein.

Draco konnte sich irren, aber er glaubte, die ganze Veranstaltung nicht mit dem gebührenden Ernst zu betrachten. Zu viel Aufheiterungstrank, das war es bestimmt. Es war mittlerweile ein Morgenritual von ihm, einen Becher zu trinken. Ob Dumbledore es auch so hielt? Oder war es als kleiner Junge in den Kessel gefallen?

„Nun, ich denke, dass wir für heute alle genug gehabt haben. Mr. Eve, ich werde später mit Ihnen über die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns reden. Sie werden über einen Termin in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

„Aber Professor!" McGonnagal schien einen Moment lang ernsthaft protestieren zu wollen. Draco beobachtete sie interessiert, aber als sie den Mund schließlich wieder schloss oder viel eher ihn zusammen kniff, erhob er sich und nickte dem Direktor zu.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Meine Damen und Herren." Dann drehte er sich um und ging hinaus.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, versteckte er sich hinter einer Statue. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn bekümmern sollte, dass er offensichtlich nicht so neurotisch war, wie er es sich selbst gerne glauben machte. Harry stürmte förmlich aus dem Raum, blicke einmal in alle Richtungen, fluchte und rannte dann einen Gang hinunter. Er sah...todbringend aus. Ein wenig wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Wiesel damals vor zwei Jahren zu Weinachten mit etwas explosivem überrascht hatte. Konnte er ahnen, dass auf einmal der Goldjunge wie die Person gewordene Rache vor seiner Tür stehen würde? Natürlich hatte er sich nicht entschuldigt, nicht dafür, einfach die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen zu wollen. Gott, was war das für einen Heidenarbeit gewesen, das Haus wieder aufzubauen...Hatte zwei Stunden gedauert und danach war er magisch gesehen vollkommen am Ende gewesen.

Er wähnte sich fälschlicherweise in Sicherheit und begab sich aus seinem Versteck.

Neben ihm, dort, wo er sie nicht hatte sehen können, stand Anastasia Anderson und sah ihn an, als hätte er sich zu einer Verabredung verspätet.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?", fragte sie in fast akzentfreiem Englisch, nur dass es sich nicht wie eine Frage anhörte.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Mrs. Anderson, Sie sollten es sich angwöhnen, die Menschen vor zu warnen. Jemand schreckhafteres als ich könnte sich einem Herzstillstand nahe sehen, wenn Sie so plötzlich neben ihm auftauchen." 'Vor allen Dingen dann, wenn dieser jemand halb illegale magische Helferlein in seinem Blut hat.'

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Gehen wir ein Stück?", wiederholte sie. Vermutlich hatte sie kein Wort verstanden und sein erster Eindruck war doch richtig gewesen.

Er verbeugte sich. „Bedaure, keine Zeit. Auf Wiedersehen." Ohne zurück zu sehen, drehte er sich um und ging davon.

„Mein Mann trägt das dunkle Mal."

Draco blieb stehen, tat aber sonst nichts weiter. In seinem Kopf war plötzlich eine gewisse Lehre.

„Ich habe damals einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte und von ihm fliehen konnte. Ich denke ich weiß, warum du es getan hast."

Er verbesserte sie nicht bei dem Du, blieb einfach stehen und tat gar nichts. Sie kam näher, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was sie dachte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langsam verflog Harrys Wut wieder, was furchtbar war, denn er hatte Draco noch nicht gefunden, um sie an ihm auszulassen und das musste er, unbedingt. Was dachte sich der Kerl dabei? Und warum hatte er ihn dann so angesehen, als ob sie einen gemeinsamen Scherz teilen würden? Versuchte sich der Idiot jetzt an einer Mischung aus Snape und Moody? Oder wollte er schlicht und ergreifend ihren Rausschmiss provozieren, was Harry derzeit am Wahrscheinlichsten vor kam.

Warum ausgerechnet er... Die Frage drängte sich auf in Zeiten wie diesen, wobei die Antwort enttäuschend einfach war. Wer auch immer ihr Feind war, war nicht vollkommen blöd. Und er hatte eine ausgesprochen sadistische Ader. Was den Täterkreis nicht unbedingt einschränkte. Es entsprach so ziemlich sämtlichen Extodessern, Slytherins (Ausnahmen gab es, wie G&G, Punkt Intelligenz und auch weil sie das Malfoy nicht antun würden, obwohl...vielleicht steckte er mit drin?), rothaarigen Zwillingen etc. pp. .

Wenn er ihn erwürgte, wäre es aus. Mit ihnen beiden. Wäre eine friedliche Lösung. Nur dass er hier noch lange nicht soweit war, wie er eigentlich wollte und in seiner eigenen Zeit eine schwangere Frau zurück lassen würde.

Er bog um eine Ecke und erstarrte. Am anderen Ende des Korridors stand Malfoy, allerdings nicht allein. Mrs. Anderson stand bei ihm und sie unterhielten sich, so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte. Es verstörte ihn, aber das konnte daran liegen, dass die Fluglehrerin bisher in der Regel stumm geblieben war und Malfoy noch nie mit einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers gesprochen hatte, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Harry würde warten, bis sie fort war und dann seinen 'Bruder' zur Rede stellen. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass dabei viel heraus kommen würde.

Das Gespräch zog sich allerdings hin und dann – er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen – beugte sich diese impertinente Person vor und UMARMTE ihn. Es war eine sanfte Berührung, wie von zwei Verlorenen und unendlich vertraut. Sie standen einfach nur da und versanken darin, bis sie eine Explosion aufschreckte.

Harry stürmte auf sie zu und baute sich vor Malfoy auf, das Gesicht weiß vor Zorn. „Mrs. Anderson...hätten Sie bitte die Güte, meinen Bruder und mich zu entschuldigen." Es war keine Frage.

Sie löste sich von dem Blonden und nickte kurz, ein seltsames, halbes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Diese Frau wirkte nie vollkommen ganz, das war ihm schon vorher aufgefallen, sondern mehr wie ein Schatten. Eine Reflexion von dem, was eigentlich da sein sollte.

„Natürlich, Mr. Eve. Wir sehen uns beim Essen Draco."

„Auf Wiedersehen Anya." Ihre Finger streiften sich kurz, als sie ging und für einen winzigen Moment war auch auf seinem Gesicht dieses halbe Lächeln, dieses furchtbar schmerzliche Etwas.

Harry starrte ihn an und wusste erst nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Denkst du überhaupt? Sollte das vielleicht ein schlechter Scherz sein, den nur wir beide verstehen können?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Er sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er rauchen, als wäre er da und würde sich anhören, was Harry zu sagen hatte, ihm aber keinerlei Bedeutung bei messen.

Ohne zu wissen warum, fehlte ihm plötzlich die Luft. Harry sackte förmlich in sich zusammen und ließ sich neben Draco an der Wand hinab gleiten, bis er saß und sich in der Betrachtung des Bodens verlieren konnte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Malfoy. Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete dieser ruhig. „Du verstehst niemanden Potter. Das war schon immer so. Selbst du selbst scheinst dir ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln zu sein. Das ist nun wirklich nichts neues."

„Wieder das alte Thema? Probleme die ich nicht sehe, von denen du mir aber nichts erzählen willst?"

Ein Schulterzucken, er konnte es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gerade noch so erkennen. Und dann roch er Rauch. Draco musste sich tatsächlich eine Zigarette herbei gezaubert haben oder er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit über in der Tasche gehabt.

„Hast du ihr davon erzählt?" Warum fragte er das? War es wichtig? Ja, irgendwie schon. Nur dass er nicht verstand, warum. Es sollte nicht wichtig sein.

„Das war nicht nötig. Sie versteht. Ich verstehe."

Harry schnaubte und dann war es eine Zeit lang still. Schließlich: „Anya. Du musst kurz davor sein, sie zu heiraten, wenn du einen Spitznamen benutzt. Nicht mal Parkinson hatte diese Ehre oder?"

„Man kann Pansy schlecht abkürzen, wohingegen Anastasia danach schreit. Und nebenbei bemerkt redest du Unsinn, Potter." Wieder Stille und dann, in einem amüsierten Tonfall. „Man könnte meinen, du seist eifersüchtig."

Schweigen.

Harry starrte die Wand an und wusste nicht, was sagen. Es war plötzlich so leer in seinem Kopf. Draco redete Unsinn, aber er selbst war nicht besser. Dann doch lieber schweigen oder? So lange, bis er wieder richtig denken konnte.

„Hm, die Frage ist jetzt nur, warum." Draco ging neben ihm in die Hocke und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. „Die Frage ist nur, warum."

Als wieder nur Schweigen folgte, legte er ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und zwang Harry, ihn an zu sehen. Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, über die unlesbaren grauen Augen. Er hatte den einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen, ein Grinsen über einen eigenen, geheimen Scherz. Zwischen den Lippen baumelte eine Zigarette, die er nun in die Finger seiner anderen Hand nahm.

„Also, so wie ich das sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht vermisst du unsere Zeit ja doch mehr, als du zu gibst. Deine Frau, dein zukünftiges Kind, die Freunde, deinen Namen, die Tatsache dass Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf besiegt worden und tot ist, anstatt, so wie hier, kurz vor dem Zenit seiner Macht zu stehen. Wir wissen beide, dass er noch nicht sonderlich aktiv ist, er dürfte erst vor ein paar Jahren die Schule verlassen haben und sucht im Moment wahrscheinlich noch Anhänger, baut auf, bereitet vor. Vielleicht vermisst du unsere Zeit so sehr, dass du dich an das einzige klammerst, was noch davon übrig ist und das dürfte ich sein. Dein Verlust muss wirklich groß sein, wenn du dich sogar an deinen Erzfeind hängst, eifersüchtig wirst, sobald er mit jemand anderem als dir eine etwas engere Bindung eingeht. Oder aber der kleine Goldjunge von Dumbledore steht auf andere kleine Jungen."

Einen Moment lang war Harry baff. Dann schlug er zu, mit aller Kraft und geballter Faust. Draco fing den Schlag ohne Probleme ab, drückte ihm dabei die glimmende Zigarette auf die Haut. Er lachte ihn aus. Laut und schallend war es etwas, dass Harry so noch nie gehört hatte und das ihm die Brust zusammen schnürte mit kaltem Zorn und heißer Wut.

Draco ließ sein Kinn los und...tätschelte seine Wange. _Patt. Patt. Patt._

„Ich mach nur Spaß, Tiger. Reg dich nicht auf. Du solltest lieber mal Nachhilfe in Sachen Humor nehmen, scheint nicht deine Stärke zu sein, Potty-Boy."

Potty-Boy??

Draco lachte wieder und stand dann in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung auf, klopfte sich dann imaginären Staub von den Roben. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher zum Ball. Zieh dir wenigstens was hübsches an."

Harry konnte einfach nur dasitzen und nichts tun. In seinem Kopf sah es aus wie in einem riesigen, leeren Kinosaal. Auf der gigantischen, weißen Leinwand, stand in großen, blutroten Lettern POTTY-BOY.

POTTY-BOY.

POTTY-BOY.

WAS ZUM GEIER??

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGG!"

Die Wand gegenüber von ihm explodierte, und im Fußboden tauchten Risse auf. Er begann zu hissen. Die Sprache, die Wut am besten ausdrückte, war Parsel. Auf Schlangensprache zu fluchen war unglaublich befriedigend.

Als einige der anderen Lehrer + Filch um die Ecke gerannt kamen, fluchte er noch ein bisschen weiter, bis er sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte und einigermaßen ein und aus atmen konnte. Es musste klingen, als wäre er so außer sich, dass er keine zusammen hängenden Worte mehr formen konnte und stattdessen nur noch vor sich hin zischte.

„Mr. Eve...was...geht es Ihnen gut?" McGonnagall betrachtet ihn äußerst vorsichtig und kam nur sehr langsam näher.

Er musste sich fassen. Was musste sie jetzt nur denken? Lange musste er sich keine Gedanken darum machen. Filch fasste es liebenswürdigerweise zusammen, indem er es sehr laut Professor McFallis (Kräuter) zu raunte. „Der Wahnsinn muss in der Familie liegen. Das ist doch nicht normal, so wie die beiden am selben Tag vollkommen austicken. Am Ende fallen die noch über uns her, Sie werden schon sehen."

Harry zwang sich zu lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor McGonnagall. Ich kann es selbst kaum fassen. Es ist nur...mein Bruder treibt mich förmlich in den Wahnsinn."

„Und das Schloss ganz offensichtlich in den Zustand eines schweizer Käses." McGonnagall zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, lächelte dann jedoch etwas zerstreut. „Nun ja...ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Sie nicht verstehen würde. Auch wenn Sie lernen müssen, sich mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, Mr. Eve. Es geht nicht an, dass wir bei jeder Familienstreitigkeit ihrerseits die Maurer kommen lassen müssen."

„Natürlich. Danke Professor."

„Ach, sagen Sie Minerva."

Sie sah im fest in die Augen, über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. Und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich ihr sehr verbunden. In der Stille schlossen sie einen Pakt. Sie waren verbunden durch eine Wut und einen Unglauben über Draco. Vielleicht würde er später einen Brief von ihr erhalten. Vielleicht würden sie sich verbünden, um dem Blonden eine Lektion zu erteilen. Vielleicht würde er IHR einen Brief schreiben, wenn Dumbledore nichts unternahm, was nach Harrys Einschätzung nicht unwahrscheinlich war.

„Ich werde hier aufräumen, keine Sorge. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Ball."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus und Sirius begannen langsam sich Sorgen zu machen. Der Ball hatte vor einer halben Stunde begonnen und James war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Vor allem Moony wurde immer unruhiger, aber Sirius ahnte, dass das andere Gründe hatte. Es war schon dunkel, also würde – wie hatte er das genannt? - ihm der Wolf unter der Haut liegen. Ja, das war es gewesen. Nun, wo er darauf achtete, konnte er beobachten, wie sich die Nasenflügel des anderen Jungen weiteten und seine Ohre sachte zitterten, vibrierten. Sein Blick huschte unruhig umher.

Wie mochte das Fest auf ihn wirken, mit seinen Werwolfsinnen? Es musste eine vollkommene Reizüberflutung sein.

Zögernd legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war beruhigend gemeint, aber Remus zucke zusammen und drehte sich ein wenig von ihm weg, um dem Kontakt zu entgehen. Sirius zog seine Hand zurück und starrte auf den Teller vor ihm. Er hatte keinen Appetit mehr und schob ihn schließlich angewidert von sich.

„Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" Remus klang sehr vorsichtig, als würde er sich auf jedes einzelne Wort konzentrieren, um es richtig auszusprechen.

Die Frage hing eine Zeit lang zwischen ihnen, ein Friedensangebot, dass Sirius nach einigen Momenten an nahm. „Er ist bei den Slytherins. Du weißt doch, dass da dieses Mädchen ist, das ihm so gefällt. Nicht, dass er eine Chance hätte, aber manchmal geschehen ja noch Zeichen und Wunder."

„Oh, so wie ich unseren kleinen Wurmschwanz einschätze, wird er ihr möglicherweise irgendwelche Gryffindorgeheimnisse verraten oder etwas über uns, um sie sich zu kaufen."

Moony. In Lebensgröße und Farbe. Er grinste ihn an, nicht das typische, schüchterne Remuslächeln, sondern ein wölfisches, selbstsicheres Grinsen. „Oh bitte, schau mich nicht so an. Du weißt, dass es stimmt. Peter gehört zu den Menschen, die ewig am Handeln sind, weil sie glauben, sonst an nichts zu kommen. Wenn James sagen würde, er solle sich im Aufenthaltsraum die Hosen ausziehen, würde er es tun, weil er alles tun würde, da er nur so glaubt, Freunde haben zu können. Dem Mädchen wird er irgendetwas anbieten, weil er nicht glaubt, sonst je einen Kuss oder einen Tanz zu bekommen. Irgendwann wird er sich eine Frau kaufen. Und weil er nun einmal diese Einstellung hat, ist das auch die Art und Weise, wie ihm die Welt antwortet. Auch wir, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, mein lieber Padfoot."

„Ich verstehe langsam, warum wir dich in diesen VorVollmondNächten normalerweise nie zu Gesicht bekommen." Er war nicht wirklich brüskiert, nur ein wenig betäubt. Es stimmte, er wusste das, nur hatte es bisher immer den Eindruck gemacht, als hätten sie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen getroffen, nicht darüber zu reden. Nun, vielleicht hatte Remus dieses Abkommen im Geiste unterschrieben, diese Seite seines Wesens jedoch nicht.

Moony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich tendiere dazu, meine gewohnten guten Manieren etwas fallen zu lassen. Ich bin offener, ehrlicher. Viel weniger ängstlich. Ein anderer, ich glaube, das erwähnte ich bereits."

„Ja, ja das hast du..." Es zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel. Er konnte Moonys Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, seine Gedanken zu lesen, während er die von Remus häufig in seinen Augen oder den Falten auf seiner Stirn geschrieben gefunden hatte. Moony hatte ein ewiges, siegessicheres Lächeln und einen entspannten, schelmischen Ausdruck in den kleinen Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln. Es war das Gesicht von jemandem, der beim Poker mit einem Pärchen alle anderen dazu brachte aus zu steigen, während er vollkommen ruhig Haus und Leben verwettete.

„Hi Leute."

Sirius war unendlich erleichtert, als James neben ihnen auftauchte und sich setzte. Allerdings hielt diese Stimmung nicht sehr lange vor, als er das Gesicht des Freundes sah. Krone hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und der Mund war zusammengekniffen. Trotzdem versuchte er sich an einem Lächeln. Es misslang. „Wenn einer von euch beiden mir sagt, dass ich gut aussehe, schlage ich ihn."

„Keine Sorge." Remus tätschelte ihm gedankenverloren den Rücken. „Du siehst aus wie ein Hauself, der bei seiner Bestrafung besonders kreativ und ausdauernd war."

James starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und wandte sich dann Sirius zu, der eine unauffällige Geste Richtung Himmel machte und dann das Gesicht verzog. Krone schien zu verstehen. Moony auch.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich etwas, als er aufstand, an James vorbei ging und sich vorbeugte, um Sirius ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Mein lieber Padfoot, du willst gar nicht wissen, was ich tun könnte, wenn du so etwas noch einmal machst. Man könnte meinen, dass dich etwas an meiner gegenwärtigen Person stört. Ich bin vielleicht etwas weniger der liebe kleine Remus, als normal, aber das sollte dir nur insofern zu denken geben, als dass du mir nicht alleine, in der Nacht, in irgendeiner einsamen Ecke begegnen möchtest. Was ich durchaus arrangieren könnte, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Als Moony sich wieder richtig hinstellte, standen Sirius alle Haare zu Berge und begann sich unsicher im Nacken zu kratzen. Der Werwolf verbeugte sich und strich sich dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich morgen einiges bereuen würde, wenn ich den Ball nicht ein wenig frühzeitig verlasse. Außerdem braucht der Trank noch ein wenig Überwachung. Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Ja...bis Morgen..." James hob eine Hand und winkte irritiert, bis Moony in einem der vielen Gänge des Schlosses verschwunden war. „Was. War. Das."

„Die Stimme, Krone, die Stimme. So wie du es ausgesprochen hast, war es keine Frage."

„Antworte trotzdem oder ich erzähle meiner Mutter, dass du unsern kleinen, unschuldigen Remus in ein Duplikat deiner selbst verwandelst."

„Aber das stimmt nicht! Er benimmt sich anders, aber noch nicht einmal wie ich!"

„Er spricht aus, was andere nicht tun würden. Möglicherweise aus einem anderen Grund, als du – du denkst schlicht und ergreifend nicht – aber das muss ich ihr nicht erzählen. Und er hat dieses seltsame Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Und er wirkt gefährlich. Ich glaub, heute Abend wäre er es gewesen, der uns in Schwierigkeiten hätte bringen können, und nicht du. Ausnahmsweise."

„Normalerweise bringst du uns in Schwierigkeiten, mein lieber James."

„Nicht wahr."

„UND normalerweise liebst du Schwierikeiten."

„Normalerweise versuchst du nicht abzulenken. Erzähl, oder meine Mutter schickt dir in den nächsten Tagen einen Heuler. NUR einen, wenn du Glück hast."

Sirius setzte dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, ließ es dann aber und zuckte stattdessen resigniert mit den Schultern. Er war müde und das, obwohl er den Ball noch überhaupt nicht genossen hatte. Wo war eigentlich Cynthia Tallis? Er hatte sie doch auffordern wollen, gleich beim ersten Tanz.

„Es ist der Wolf, denke ich. Remus hat erzählt, dass er in den beiden Nächten vor Vollmond sehr stark ist."

„Hm."

„Und woher kommt dein Hauselfengesicht?"

Er erwartete eigentlich, dass sein bester Freund ausweichen würde, versuchen würde, die Frage nicht zu beantworten, aber James überraschte ihn, als er nur gen Decke schaute und in den Sterne nach den passenden Worten zu suchen schien.

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich mit dem Tarnumhang zurück gelaufen bin, um Snapes Bestrafung durch Eve anzusehen?", fragte er schließlich leise und stockend.

Sirius nickte. Ja, das tat er. Und er wusste auch noch, dass James danach so seltsam geworden war. Er und Remus hatten bereits einen Verdacht gehabt, als sie ihn danach so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

„Ich nehme an, wir hatten Recht, so wie du das sagst?"

James lächelte. „Ja...es ist schon seltsam, aber er ist wirklich mein..." Anscheinend konnte er es nicht beenden und Sirius zwang ihn nicht.

„Wer ist seine Mutter?", fragte er stattdessen, nun ebenfalls an die Decke starrend.

„Evans." Es klang nicht so glücklich, wie es gesollt hätte. Eher im Gegenteil.

„Und warum tanzt du dann nicht ChaChaCha auf dem Tisch?"

„Es war keine Bestrafung, Sirius."

„Hm?"

Krone seufzte. „Weißt du, mit wem Eves heute Abend hier ist? Sie steht dahinten, du kannst es gut sehen."

Sirius starrte in die gewiesene Richtung. Lilly stand am Rande des Tanzfeldes an eine der Säulen gelehnt. Sie trug ein braunes, schlichtes Stoffkleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien ging und ließ sich die roten Locken offen über die Schultern fallen. Sie strahlte förmlich. Neben ihr stand Snape. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, aber auch er hatte etwas...seltsames an sich. Das Verkniffene fehlte und einmal lächelte er auch kurz. Es war nicht das schmierige Grinsen oder dieses herablassende Halblächeln, das er von ihm kannte. Stattdessen wirkte es durchaus ernst gemeint.

Sie gaben ein seltsames Paar ab, die beiden. Evans schien schöner den je zu sein, während Snape...nun, halt Snape war. Knochig, dunkel und mit fettigen Haaren.

Es wirkte falsch und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Wie ein Bild, das man für eine Fälschung hält, aber man weiß nicht warum.

Er beschloss zu der Szene nichts zu sagen und als Lilly über etwas lachte, dass Snivelus zu ihr gesagt hatte, sah er wieder zu den Sternen an der Decke hinauf.

„Eve...eigentlich sollte ich eher Harry sagen oder? Oder Potter vielleicht. Er...hat Snape gesagt, dass er Lilly fragen soll. Und später hat ihn dieser angebliche Bruder zur Rede gestellt. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen den beiden ist, ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Eve will, dass die beiden zusammen kommen. Wenn irgendjemand anders so etwas sagen würde, würde ich ihm ins Gesicht schlagen und ihn auslachen, aber..." Er brach ab und barg dann den Kopf in den Händen. Sirius stricht ihm über das Haar, sah ihn aber nicht an. Vermutlich wollte James so nicht gesehen werden, auch wenn sie mitten in der großen Halle saßen. Es waren immerhin alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Sirius, wenn mein eigener Sohn sagt, wenn UNSER Sohn sagt, dass es so besser ist...wie kann ich da widersprechen?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Na, zufrieden Harry?"

Draco erhielt keine Antwort. Auch gut. Er konnte immer noch sehr gut Alleinunterhalter spielen. Dass sein Sitznachbar es jedoch spannender fand, in seinem Essen herum zu stochern, als mit ihm zu reden, war doch...unbefriedigend. Das schmollende Gesicht entschädigte ihn dafür nur halb. Er vermisste es, Leute um sich zu haben, mit denen er sprechen konnte.

„Kein Kommentar dazu, dass Snape und Evans sich prächtig zu amüsieren scheinen – soweit Snape in der Lage ist, sich zu amüsieren, heißt das und dein Vater da drüben hockt, als habe ihn jemand gezwungen eine Badewanne voll Flubberwürmer zu essen?"

Es war eine Anspielung auf den Versuch, den er selbst einmal dem Wiesel gegenüber gestartet hatte. Leider war das Vorhaben damals vereitelt worden. Obwohl Filch sichtbar einen Moment am Überlegen war, wem er lieber eins rein würgen wollte.

Harry schob sich lustlos ein Stück Braten in den Mund und griff dann nach dem Kürbissaft.

„Nichts stärkeres? Komm schon Potter, ein wenig Feuerwhiskey wird dich nicht töten."

Weder rechnete er mit einer Antwort, noch erhielt er eine.

Es war beinahe erniedrigend, wie er hier versuchte Konversation zu machen.

„Beinahe beschämend, wie sehr wir immer noch an den alten Clichées hängen, nicht wahr?", versuchte er es noch einmal und zupfte an seinem Gehrock. Es war vorgeschrieben worden, dass die männlichen Lehrer in Gehröcken und die weiblichen in langen Abendkleidern kamen, was dazu führte, dass der Lehrertisch aussah, wie einem französischen Kostümfilm entnommen. Der Graf von Monte Christo vielleicht.

Die Farben hatten sie sich aussuchen können und es war wirklich amüsant wie vorhersehbar sie waren. Harrys Gehrock war rot mit goldenen Verzierungen und Knöpfe, während Draco selbst in grün und silber ging. Es war so typisch. Die alte Feindschaft, symbolisiert durch Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während um sie herum das Fest brandete und lärmte und toste. Sie waren eine kleine Insel der Stille und des Schweigens und das machte es förmlich noch leiser, als es eigentlich schon war. Und schlimmer.

Draco stöhnte und schob seinen Teller von sich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals weniger Hunger gehabt zu haben. „Weißt du, Potter, das Schlimmste an diesem ganzen verschissenen Fluch ist, dass du die einzige Person bist, mit der ich reden kann. Ausgerechnet du. Und dann fängst du an, dich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit wie die letzte Diva aufzuführen. Ich hab vorhin nur Spaß gemacht und das weißt du."

Harry sah ihn nun endlich an, allerdings tat er das auf diese stechende Art und Weise, als überlegte er sich die grausamste Todesart. „Sicher weiß ich das, Dray. Es ist ja auch nichts schlimmes dabei ohne den geringsten Grund einen Schüler in ein Wiesel zu verwandeln, Dracolein."

„Nimmst du mir den Spitznamen ärger, als die Tatsache, dass ich dich faktisch schwul genannt habe?" Draco konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sag mir deinen Grund, Draco. Sag mir endlich deine elenden Probleme, wenn sie denn überhaupt existieren."

„Oh, sie existieren. Du bist nur eine alte Blindschleiche, Harry. Ein Basilisk sobald es um das Gefühlsleben der anderen geht. Eine Blindschleiche mit einem Basilisken gekreuzt, wenn man bedenkt was für ein Chaos du öfters hinterlässt. Der Elefant im Porzelanladen."

„Seit wann benutzt du denn Muggelsprichwörter, Dracolein?"

„Seit ich darauf Rücksicht nehme, dass du den Vergleich 'Ein Kobold mit Rock' nicht verstehen würdest. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich sehe gerade, dass Anya frei geworden ist." Er verbeuge sich spöttisch und verschwand, um die Fluglehrerin aufzufordern, die sich mit einem eleganten, vermutlich russischem Kleid von der restlichen Lehrerschaft abhob.

Harry beobachtete, wie sie tanzten, einen langsamen Walzer und dann einen schnellen, ausgelassenen QuickStep. Er wünschte Hermine hätte ihn nicht gezwungen all diese Tanzsendungen anzusehen.

Als die ersten Takte einer Rumba anklangen, sah er weg und nahm sich den Krug mit dem Feuerwhiskey.


	8. Von Katzen und Basilisken

Hier endlich das neue Kapitel. Ich weiß, dass ich mir viel Zeit gelassen, aber es hat sich alles so anders entwickelt, als ich es wollte, dass ich mich ein wenig beleidigt abgewendet und um anderes gekümmert habe. Und die ganze Remus-Sirius Sache entwickelt sich zu viel mehr, als ich sie jemals haben wollte. Die beiden waren ursprünglich gar nicht eingeplant!

Für das Kapitel spreche ich mal vorsichtshalber die Warnung aus, dass Gewalt beschrieben wird.

Also, reviewt! Reviewt! Reviewt! Wer's tut, darf sich einen Keks nehmen.

Ps: Wenn später die Sprache auf Schauspieler kommt: Ich habe aktuelle genommen, weil ich mich einfach mit den alten nicht auskenne. Und so war auch dieser kleine Scherz am Rande möglich/nötig.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus streckte sich, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch zahlreich Ritzen und Löcher in die heulende Hütte fanden. Staub tanzte um ihn herum und brachte ihn zum niesen. Er rieb sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und beschloss, noch für ein paar Minuten liegen zu bleiben. Heute wäre er entschuldigt für den Rest des Tages und ihm taten von der Verwandlung immer noch sämtlichen Knochen weh und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als sei der Hogwartsexpress einmal drüber gefahren und hätte dann noch einmal zurück gesetzt.

Nein, man konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich gut fühlte. Tatsächlich spukte ihm das Wort 'beschissen' im Kopf herum. Allerdings ging es Menschen, die sich ins Koma getrunken hatten am nächsten Morgen vermutlich nicht viel besser. Es war einfach nur wie ein riesiger Kater. Er hatte sich nicht verletzt, nicht mal irgendetwas verstaucht. Die ganze Nacht war deutlich in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben und es hatte nicht einen Moment gegeben, in dem er außer Kontrolle gewesen wäre. Die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde war gut gewesen, aber nicht ausschlaggebend. Der Trank wirkte.

Remus grinste und begann dann stöhnend, sich aufzurichten und in die Richtung des Wassereimers zu humpeln, um seine müden Glieder ein wenig aufzuwecken. Er schaute nicht hin, bis der Spiegel der Oberfläche durch seine eindringenden Hände zerstört worden war. Wieso sollte er sich davon überzeugen, dass der Alterungsprozess, der mit jeder Verwandlung von Statten ging, trotzdem noch da war? Er wusste, dass die Ringe unter seinen Augen so dunkel leuchteten wie eh und je, dass die Falten in seinem Gesicht sich noch tiefer eingegraben hatten und seine Haut blass und müde war. Seine Haare begannen an einigen Stellen schon grau zu werden, auch das wusste er. Peter machte manchmal einen Scherz darüber. Bisher wartete er noch auf Applaus, er hatte es noch nie richtig gemacht. Wenn Sirius etwas dazu sagte, dann lachten sie alle, auch Remus. Was war schon dabei, in diesen Momenten? Zumindest würde er vermutlich nie nach seinem Ausweis gefragt werden.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch, so plötzlich und noch voll von dem Instinkt des Wolfes, dass er kurz verwirrt war, bis er das Gefühl einordnen konnte. Wachsamkeit. Da war etwas gewesen. Ein Geräusch, ein Duft, eine Ahnung...etwas, irgendetwas, das ihm sagte, dass er nicht allein war.

Er sah sich um und lauschte so gut es nur ging. Aber da war nichts. Der Wind pfiff durch die heulende Hütte, die heute Nacht still geblieben war. Aus Hogsmeade drangen gedämpft die Geräusche einer erwachenden Stadt. Alles sprach dafür, dass er allein war.

Dennoch verließ ihn das Gefühl nicht. Die Haare auf Nacken und Armen standen ihm zu Berge. Rückwärts kroch er in eine Ecke, von der aus er den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte und zog sich dort um. Die Wände in seinem Rücken gaben ihm Sicherheit.

Der Mensch in ihm war sich sicher, dass da nichts war und die Wolfinstinkte verebbten immer schneller und schneller, je ferner die Nacht rückte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er immer noch das Gefühl von etwas falschem hatte, als Mme. Pomfrey kam, um ihn abzuholen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Na, wenn das nicht unser Remus ist!" Krone und Tatze grinsten, als sie ihn kommen sahen und rückten auseinander, damit er sich zwischen sie setzen konnte. Als Antwort erhielten sie ein müdes Lächeln. Am liebsten hätte er den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und hätte bis zum nächsten Tag durch geschlafen.

Sirius schob ihm einen gefüllten Teller hin. Er musste ihn vorbereitet haben, bevor er überhaupt in die Halle gekommen war und Remus vermutete, dass er möglicherweise nicht einmal irgendwelche Scherzartikel von Zonkos ins Essen gemischt hatte. Dennoch drehte sich ihm allein bei dem bloßen Anblick der Magen um und er schob den Teller nach einem kurzen angewiderten Blick von sich.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, das sieht wirklich wie unser gewohnter Remus aus. In bester Katerstimmung und vollkommen unvernünftig. Du musst etwas essen, das weißt du."

„Möchtest du es danach in deinem Schoß wieder finden, Krone?" Er hätte nicht sprechen sollen. Mit einem Stöhnen fasste er sich an den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. „Alles dreht sich...", murmelte er so leise, wie möglich.

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang mitleidig an und drückte ihm dann eine Gabel in die Hand. „Iss.", befahl er ruhig, aber nicht ohne ein Aufblitzen von Schadenfreude in den Augen, das Remus sehr wohl bemerkte.

„Ich kann nicht."

Als sein Freund sich vorbeugte, hatte er bereits eine ungute Vorahnung und als er ihm auch ins Ohr flüsterte, so zart, dass es ihm selbst in diesem Moment nicht im Kopf weh tat, bekam er Angst. „Mein lieber Moony, vielleicht sollte ich mich anders ausdrücken. Entweder isst du jetzt schön brav deinen Teller auf oder aber ich werde in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke auf dich warten und dich zwingen. Wenn ich mich an den Haloweenball zurück erinnere, dürfte dir dieses Konzept nicht vollkommen unbekannt sein."

Remus stöhnte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er gestikulierte mit ausgestrecktem Arm theatralisch in der Luft, als zürne er den Göttern und dem Himmel. „Ich wusste dass es nicht gut enden konnte in diesem Zustand mit jemandem zu sprechen. Es musste so kommen. Können wir nicht einfach vergessen, was ich gesagt oder getan habe?"

„Keine Chance, Hauselfengesicht." James grinste und verschlang einen halben Muffin mit einem Bissen. Er sah schon wieder ein bisschen besser aus, aber immer, wenn sein Blick zu Evans wanderte, kam wieder dieser traurige, resignierte Ausdruck. Erster Liebeskummer. Man kam darüber hinweg, oder?

Über Remus Stöhnen musste Sirius grinsen. Er und James blinzelten sich verschwörerisch zu. Irgendwie würden sie diese neue Entdeckung noch für sich zu nutzen wissen. Ihr Freund ahnte etwas und setzte sich wieder einigermaßen gerade hin, sodass der Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Verschwörern gekappt wurde.

Wurmschwanz reichte ihm einen Kelch mit Kürbissaft und befeuchtete sich dabei nervös die Lippen. Ob das Slytherinmädchen in der Nähe war? Wie hieß sie noch gleich...Victoria? Remus konnte sich keinen anderen Grund denken, aus dem er so nervös sein sollte. „Hier, trink erst mal etwas." Sogar seine Stimme zitterte. Liebe musste ja so schön sein.

„Danke Peter." Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das misslang und stürzte dann den Saft hinunter, ohne irgend etwas zu schmecken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Katze hing mitten im Gang, auf dem Weg zwischen den Klassenzimmern 503 und 504. Ab 8 Uhr herrschte hier in jeder Pause der meiste Betrieb im ganzen Schulgebäude. Vermutlich hatte man sie deshalb hier aufgehängt und Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn Filch sie nicht gesucht und rechtzeitig gefunden hätte. Der Vormittagsunterricht fiel aus, das war keine Frage gewesen. Und nun standen sie alle hier und starrten auf den seltsam verformten Körper.

Die Katze war gehäutet und eines ihrer Augen war aus seiner Höhle gezogen worden, es hing nun an einem Nervenstrang. Der geschundene Tierkörper schwang sacht hin und her. Bis vor ein paar Augenblicken war das Tier noch am Leben gewesen, von Tod und Ohnmacht fern gehalten durch einen Zauber oder einen Trank, sie wussten es noch nicht. Die Schreie waren furchtbar gewesen.

Harry sah zu Draco hinüber, der an der Wand lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Der Blonde massierte sich die Nasenwurzel und stand abgesondert vom Rest des Lehrerpulks, so weit von der Katze entfernt, wie nur möglich. Anscheinend erreichte ihn wenigstens etwas, es war ihm noch nicht alles egal. Harry überlegte, ob er zu ihm hingehen sollte, mit ihm sprechen sollte.

Was hier geschehen war, war schrecklich, aber nicht nur wegen der Tat an sich, sondern der Tatsache wegen, dass es eigentlich NICHT geschehen war. Mrs. Norris war nicht in der Schulzeit seines Vaters hingerichtet worden, das wusste Harry. Gut, vielleicht hatte Filch immer wieder eine neue Mrs. Norris, vielleicht nummerierte er sie nicht einmal durch und hielt sie immer für die selbe Katze, aber von so einer Geschichte hätte er gehört, das ging gar nicht anders. Es war ein Beweis dafür, wie anders alles dadurch geworden war, dass sie hier waren. Und diese Andersartigkeit gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

McGonnagall murmelte irgendetwas, das niemand verstand und einer der Professoren nahm Filch in den Arm, der sich nicht mehr rührte und erstarrt schien, wie eine Statue oder jemand, den man mit Petrifikus Totalus belegt und dann vergessen hatte.

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich ging Harry zu Draco hinüber und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Wand.

„Es ist furchtbar, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist eine tote Katze." Draco quetschte die Worte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Es schien, als wollte er seinen Mund nicht öffnen, aus Angst zu schreien oder etwas dergleichen. Seine Augen waren zusammen gekniffen und an der Stelle, an der er sich massierte bildeten sich bereits Flecken.

„Was ist diesmal anders gelaufen, als in unserer Zeit, Draco? Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

„Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, Potter. Vielleicht sollten Evans oder Snape hier eigentlich entlang kommen und Mrs. Norris dadurch unwissentlich retten, anstatt irgendwo in einer Ecke zu stehen und die Größe ihrer Hände zu vergleichen."

Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang und sahen zu, wie Dumbledore den Strick durch schnitt und die Katze danach in eine kleine Kiste legte. Er tat das ohne einen Zauber zu benutzen und dann redete er mit Filch, ganz leise, nur dass Filch nicht reagierte.

„Sie wollen sie wohl untersuchen."

Draco brummte nur.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Harry, wie sich die Gruppe langsam auflöste, bis nur noch er und der Blonde im Gang waren. Dort, wo die Katze gehangen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Blutfleck.

„Wer macht denn so etwas nur?", fragte er sich selbst und mehr als Feststellung der Schlechtigkeit der Welt an sich.

„Ashton.", antwortete Draco geistesabwesend. Einen Augenblick später wurde ihm klar, was er gesagt hatte und er hörte endlich auf, seine Nase zu malträtieren.

Harry starrte ihn an und versuche sich einen Reim auf diese Aussage zu machen. „Ashton?", hakte er nach. „Bobby Ashton?" Ein Slytherin im Jahrgang der Herumtreiber. Harry mochte ihn, er war ok, er war lustig. Eine Slytherinvariante von gewissen rothaarigen Streichespielern.

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und schritt den Gang hinunter, eilig, als hätte er noch etwas zu erledigen. „Ja, der. Ich hab noch was zu tun."

Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihm nach, dann rannte er, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte und sie neben einander durch die Gänge stiefelten.

„Wie meinst du das? Ashton!"

„Muss ich jetzt wirklich jede einzelne Antwort von mir analysieren und interpretieren, damit du verstehst, was ich dir sagen will, Potter?" Draco war gereizt. Seine Stimme bekam diesen kratzigen Ton und er gestikulierte. „Ashton war es. Ashton hat Filchs Katze gefoltert und sie im Gang aufgehängt. Zufrieden?"

„Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Wieso sollte Ashton so etwas tun?" Er versuchte, Draco am Arm fest zu halten, aber der stürmte weiter, riss die Tür zu ihren Räumen auf knallte dieselbe dann wieder hinter Harry zu, der seine Frage wiederholte. „Warum Ashton? Ich kenne den Jungen, warum sollte er so etwas tun?"

„Oooooh...du KENNST ihn." Draco bekam diesen süßlich-angewiederten Tonfall und spuckte aus. Er sah angepisst aus. Auf seiner Stirn wummerte eine Ader vor sich hin und aus seinen Augen sprühte die Wildheit, die Zorn in ihm hervor brachte. Er kam auf Harry zu, der zurück wich, bis er die Wand erreichte. Draco kam näher, stützte sich mit den Händen neben Harrys Kopf ab und sah ihn beinahe angewidert an. „Du KENNST Bobby Ashton. Was genau kennst du denn von ihm, mein lieber Harry? Welche Seiten an ihm magst du, was an ihm sagt dir, dass er nicht der Typ ist, der Katzen ihrer Haut befreit? Ist es sein Humor? Oh, ich bin sicher du LIEBST seinen Humor. Aber glaub mir, Harry, du hast ihn bald Leid, wenn du ihn um dich hast und der Kerl nicht die Klappe halten kann, meint, die ganze Zeit seine albernen Witzchen reißen zu müssen. Warum Ashton, den du ja so gut kennst, eine Katze foltern sollte?" Draco lächelte; ein inhaltsloses, kaltes Verziehen der Mundwinkel. Er brachte ihre Gesichter nahe aneinander und haucht Harry ins Ohr.

„Weil es ihm Spaß macht, Potter. Dass ist seine Version einer gutern Samstagabendunterhaltung. Wenn Andere ins Kino gehen zieht er sich zurück und foltert. In seiner Jugend waren es Katzen, Hunde und andere Tiere, hab ich gehört. Mrs. Norris zeigt sehr schön, dass solche Geschichten anscheinend wahr sind. Aber glaub mir Potter, als ich Ashton kennen gelernt habe, habe ich mir gewünscht, es wären Katzen. Und ich habe mir gewünscht, er würde ihnen nur die Haut abziehen. Weißt du, warum sie den Cruciatus benutzt haben, die Todesser? Weil es ihnen zu lange gedauert hat, Bobby ran zu lassen. Wenn der dunkle Lord dich wirklich, wirklich nicht mochte, hat er dich ein paar Minuten allein mit Bobby gelassen und allein die Angst davor, dass er dich je wieder mit diesem Blick ansieht, hat dich dazu gebracht, dass du es nie wieder geschehen lassen wolltest, auch wenn er noch nicht mal sein Werkzeug ausgepackt hatte. Er hatte immer ein paar Spielzeuge da und das waren Menschen, die sich nach der Hölle gesehnt haben. Bobby hat mir mal gezeigt, was er unter Humor versteht, Potter. Unter einem wirklich guten Lacher. Er fand es UNGLAUBLICH witzig, Leuten, denen er die Haut abgezogen hatte, mit Tinte auf das nackte Fleisch zu malen und dann wieder Haut drüber wachsen zu lassen. Das hat gedauert, aber ein guter Witz kann ja auch etwas länger sein, nicht wahr? Oder er hat ihnen Zähne aus dem Mund gebrochen und sie sie ihnen dann in die Blubahn gedrückt, hat sie mit Magie an alle möglichen Orte geschickt, wobei sie auf ihrem Weg die meisten Adern von innen her aufgerissen haben. Er nannte sie immer seine kleinen Zahnschiffe."

Einen Moment lang standen sie so da. Harry war vollkommen erstarrt und Draco sah ihm in die Augen, einen abfälligen Zug um die Lippen. „Aber das weißt du ja alles schon, nicht wahr Potter? Immerhin kennst du Ashton ja."

Der Blonde zog sich zurück und schlenderte in die Mitte des Raumes, starrte ins Nichts. Harry sackte an der Wand hinunter. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen. In seiner Brust saß ein Klotz. Sein Herz hatte sich zusammen gekrümmt, verkrampft und begriff nur langsam, dass es sich wieder lockern und Blut durch den Organismus pumpen musste.

Draco setzte sich in einen der Sessel und entzündete eine Zigarette. Der Rauchgeruch verteilte sich behäbig im Raum.

Harry dachte an Ashton, an sein lachendes, freundliches Gesicht und an die gehäutete Mrs. Norris und schaffte es einfach nicht, die Bilder miteinander in Einklang zu bringen.

„Das ist es, was du nicht verstehst, Harry.", sagte Draco leise. Vielleicht tat es ihm Leid, was er getan hatte, zumindest sprach er einigermaßen sanft, wie mit einem Kind, das nichts begreift. „Wenn du durch diese Gänge läufst, siehst du die Toten, die wieder lebendig geworden sind und ich sehe die Mörder. Ich kenne sie, die meisten von ihnen, und ich sehe sie und sehe was sie sind, was sie einmal tun werden. Was sie schon getan haben, von meinem Standpunkt aus. Weißt du, was es heißt, vor einer Gruppe Slytherins zu stehen? Hast du dir jemals die Mühe gemacht, dir zu überlegen, wer von denen wohl ein Todesser werden wird und wer nicht? Ich habe gar nicht die Wahl, Potter, ich sehe es einfach."

Eine weitere, lange Pause des Schweigens. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er sprechen sollte. Es schien Dracos Augenblick zu sein und er hätte auch überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt, was er hätte sagen sollen.

Der Blonde stand auf und schüttelte die Zigarette, die sich in einen letzten Rauchkringel auflöste. Er ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie hinter sich schloss, zögerte er noch einen Moment, sah aber Harry nicht an. „Ich sehe sie Potter. Ich sehe in ihre Augen und habe Angst. Das ist es, was Anya versteht und du nicht. Eine Angst, wie sie niemand verstehen kann, der sie nicht selber fühlt."

Das Klicken, mit dem das Schloss einrostete, hallte seltsam endgültig durch den Raum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„He, habt ihr Lupin gesehen?" Ein Mädchen das zwei Jahre unter ihnen war, winkte den Herumtreibern, die vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum Karten spielten und kam näher. Sirius erkannte sie wage. Sie war eine sehr gute Quidditschspielerin und bewarb sich immer wieder für die Mannschaft, aber sie war Sucherin und musste den Platz stets an James verloren geben. Sie schien es ihm jedoch nie übel zu nehmen und deswegen mochte Sirirus sie. Wenn er sie bemerkte.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, aber seit dem Frühstück hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast Nachhilfe bei ihm oder?"

Sie nickte und seufzte. „Alte Runen. Morgen sind die Tests und er wollte noch mal alles mit mir durchgehen, aber ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden."

Peter sank ein wenig tiefer in die Polster seines Sessels hinein und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter den Karten. Die beiden anderen warfen sich einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick zu. Also doch nicht das Slytherinmädchen? Besser, sicherlich, aber Sirius befürchtete, dass er hier noch weniger Chancen hatte. Armer Wurmschwanz.

„Er ist vorhin in Muggelkunde einfach aus dem Raum gestürmt." Hank Christen drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt und er sah ihnen abwechselnd in die Augen, als vermutete er, dass sie dahinter steckten und er die Anzeichen ihrer Schuld nicht verpassen wollte. „Furchtbar schlecht sah er aus, aber seine Tasche hat er mitgenommen. Prof. Thackert meinte, das sei ok und bei ihm wisse man ja, dass er alles nachholen würde." Eine kurze Pause. „Ähnlich sah es ihm trotzdem nicht, mitten im Unterricht und all das."

Sirius warf seine Karten auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich geh ihn suchen. Vermutlich ist es nur ein Migräneanfall, aber ich werd ihm die Leviten lesen, dass er nicht Bescheid gesagt hat."

James nickte ihm dankbar zu. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, die mittlerweile zu seinem Gesicht dazu gehörten, wie der leichte Flaum, der an seinem Kinn spross. Noch vor ein paar Tagen wären sie gemeinsam auf die Suche gegangen, aber James war nicht auf der Höhe, das wussten sie beide. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis er sich mit anderen Problemen, als seinen eignen beschäftigen könnte.

„Mit alten Runen kennt Peter sich ganz gut aus, vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen." Sirius klopfte dem Mädchen im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und zwinkerte Peter auffällig verschwörerisch zu. James lachte, aber Wurmschwanz schien es irgendwie nicht zu begreifen.

Sirius suchte die ruhigen Orten des Schlosses ab, die Bibliothek, das Gewächshaus, den Klassenraum im Kerker, den Eves für herausragende Studenten zur Verfügung stellte, wenn sie experimentieren wollten. Nirgends war eine Spur von Remus und Eves saß in dem Klassenraum und war mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in ein Buch vertieft, sodass Sirius gar nicht erst nach fragte, ob er ihn gesehen hatte.

Es regnete. Ein lautes, stetiges Trommeln in unterschiedlichen Klangfarben war zu hören, als würde der Himmel auf den Dächern von Hogwarts spielen. Sirius stand an einem der Fenster und starrte durch das trübe Grau. Draußen war so gut wie niemand zu sehen. Nur eine große gebeugte Gestalt lief von der Hütte des Wildhüters hinüber zum Schloss, den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Remus würde doch auch nicht bei so einem Wetter raus gesehen, nicht wahr? Nicht dann, wenn es ihm ohnehin schon miserabel...oh.

Am See konnte er eine zusammen gekauerte Gestalt ausmachen. Wunderbar. Sirius seufzte und sah kurz nach oben, zum Himmel, der in den nächsten Stunden (Tagen? Wochen?) wohl nicht aufklaren würde. Es war doch klar. Kein Grund, einen mittelprächtigen Tag in den Abgrund zu ziehen und ihn zum Beginn einer Lungenendzündung zu machen. Er HASSTE Regen. Allein bei dem Gedanken, hinaus zu gehen, schüttelte es ihn. „Danke, Moony.", murrte er und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, nicht den elenden Wolf nicht einfach verrotten ließ.

Es war noch schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich seine Robe mit Wasser voll gesogen und das Wasser lief an ihm herunter, als würde er durch eine gigantische Dusche spazieren. Als er noch den regulären Weg gehen konnte, war es zumindest halbwegs in Ordnung. Er konnte über Steine gehen, die zwar glitschig, aber immerhin sicher waren.

Nur, dass Remus sich natürlich nicht auch nur in die Nähe des Weges gehockt hatte.

„Moony?", rief Sirius und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der Rasen vor ihm sah nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckend auf. Tatsächlich erinnerte der Boden ihn an ein Moor, das er einmal in einem alten Film gesehen hatte. Es war einer dieser Filme gewesen, in denen am Ende jemand in die falsche Richtung rennt und man beginnt zu schreien: NEIN! TU ES NICHT! IN DIE ANDERE RICHTUNG, DIE ANDERE RICHTUNG, DU VOLLIDIOT!

Die Natur als letztes Hindernis gegen den Helden oder als das, was denjenigen tötet, der es nicht besser verdient hat.

„Moony?", rief er noch einmal. Der Körper des Anderen zuckte, er sah es ganz deutlich. Also konnte der Werwolf ihn hören. „Wenn ich ein Schauspieler wäre, Moony, wer wäre ich dann?"

Nun drehte der Kerl endlich den Kopf, sagte etwas, allerdings so leise, dass Sirius es nicht verstand. Dafür sprach sein Blick Bände.

„Guck nicht so doof, das ist in dieser Situation eine essentiell wichtige Frage. Mein Leben könnte davon abhängen."

Der Werwolf legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht.", rief er zurück, so leise, dass Sirius ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Gary Oldman?"

„Gary Oldman? Du weißt, dass der mein Vater sein könnte?"

„Und wie viele Schauspieler deines Alters kennst du?"

„Touché." Sirius stand da und starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. „Warum nicht Christian Bale? Oder Johnny Depp? So was in Richtung Frauentyp?"

„Hast du mich gefragt oder hast du mich gefragt?"

„Was hat der denn so für Filme gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Diesen einen, bei dem Harrison Ford den Präsidenten von den U.S.A. spielt."

Nein, sagte ihm nichts. Absolut rein gar nichts. „Und wen hat Oldman gespielt?"

„Den Terroristen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Moony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Bösewicht eben."

„Großartig." Die Bösen starben immer in diesen Filmen. Das heißt, wenn das Ganze nicht in der Luft gespielt hätte, hätte Oldman wahrscheinlich irgendein kleines Mädchen gejagt, wäre hinter ihr her ins Moor gelaufen und dort umgekommen, während die Göre sich hinter einem Busch versteckte. Natürlich wäre noch der Held gekommen und hätte versucht, ihn zu retten, wäre aber jämmerlich gescheitert.

„Moony? Willst du nicht vielleicht her kommen? Dann müssten wir nicht mehr schreien."

„Warum kommst du nicht zu mir?"

„Weil ich Gary Oldman bin!"

Einen Moment lang saß Remus noch da, dann stand er auf, klopfte sich so viel Schlamm wie möglich vom Mantel und kam zu ihm auf den Weg. In seinen Augen schimmerte etwas, das Sirius vorsichtig werden ließ, auch wenn das Lächeln von Remus so wie immer wirkte, vielleicht ein wenig verwundert.

„Weißt du, Andere könnten diese Erklärung als seltsam empfinden."

„Andere kennen sie eben nicht, diese dunkle, schizophrene Art an mir."

Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht mehr, sondern standen einfach nur da und sahen dem Regen zu, der auf den See prasselte. Remus strich sich eine Strähne nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. „Es war einfach zu viel."

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er spürte, dass Remus das, was er zu sagen hatte, sagen würde und er am besten einfach schwieg.

„Als ob die Nächte nicht zu Ende gegangen wären, verstehst du?" Remus schüttele sich. Kleine Wassertropfen flogen aus seinen Haaren

„Du hast die Wolfsinne?", fragte Sirius und biss sich gleichzeitig auf die Zunge. Wer hatte eben noch so hochtrabend vor gehabt, den anderen einfach reden zu lassen? „Aber du wirkst so...human. Wie Remus. Noch nicht wie die Moonyversion von dir, die wir kennen, lieben und fürchten gelernt haben."

„Da können wir von Glück sprechen, nicht wahr? Allerdings seid ihr selbst Schuld. Ich hatte schon meine Gründe, in diesen Nächten allein sein zu wollen." Remus zwinkerte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und seufzte. „Ich vermute, das sind Nebenwirkungen des Banntrankes. Er scheint ja noch nicht völlig ausgereift zu sein, vielleicht ist das einer der kleinen Fehler, die sie noch beseitigen, oder die man eben in Kauf nehmen muss. Ich hoffe nur, dass es morgen oder übermorgen wieder weg ist."

„Auf jeden Fall wird es nicht so lange halten wie die Erkältung, die wir uns hier fangen." Sirius nieste, was seinen Freund dazu brachte das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich und nahm den Werwolf dann am Arm, um ihn zurück zum Schloss zu führen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es riechen kannst, aber ich spüre bereits, wie sich der Tod in mir breit macht. Und ich würde ihn gerne im Trockenen erwarten. Ein wenig Leiden muss jetzt sein. Immerhin: Bei allem, was wir über den Trank wissen, hätte dir auch ein Schwanz wachen können."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco versuchte, Harry nicht anzusehen und gleichzeitig so zu wirken, als ob alles wie immer wäre, als ob sein kleiner Ausbruch von vorhin nie statt gefunden hätte. Er nippte an seinem Kürbissaft und lächelte, als Anya von der letzten Flugstunde erzählte. Erstklässler und auch noch eine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors. Es hatte nicht gut gehen können. Anya verstand nicht ganz, was er meinte, als er die Gryffindors mit den Hufflepuffs in einen Topf warf, aber sie hatte ja auch nie Longbottom auf einem Besen gesehen.

Einmal schwiegen sie kurz, als vom Slytherintisch Gelächter zu hören war. Ashton gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seines und des Nachbartisches. Einige der Lehrer sahen lächelnd zu ihm hin.

Anya legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte. „Weiß du, seine Tante...ich hab sie kennen gelernt, bevor ich weggekommen bin. Mein Mann und sie sind irgendwie verwandt, das sind sie ja alle in den Kreisen und sie...sie hat einmal von dem Jungen erzählt. Sie war so stolz auf ihn. Es hat mir Angst gemacht, obwohl sie nie etwas genaues gesagt hat."

„Hmhm." Draco beugte sich zu ihr hin, als würde er ihr einen geheimen Scherz ins Ohr flüstern wollen. „Man erzählt sich, er spiele gern mit Tieren. Vor allem mit Katzen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Was du nicht sagst. Es scheint, du bist besser informiert als ich."

„Mach dir nichts draus." Draco stürzte seinen Saft hinunter und vermied dann den Blick an den Slytherintisch. „Vielleicht wird er ja Tierarzt. Der Gründer eines St.Mungos für Vierbeiner und Vögel."

„Sag mal...dein Bruder..."

„Ja?" Draco weigerte sich immer noch, in dessen Richtung zu sehen. Er kam sich selbst ein wenig zickig vor, aber wann, wenn nicht jetzt hätte er mehr das Recht dazu?

„Ich glaube, das ist sein fünftes Glas Feuerwhiskey."

Harry zwang die brennende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter und starrte dann auf das Glas vor sich, versuchte, es mit purer Willenskraft wieder zu füllen. Es war nicht sooo abwegig. Die letzten...sechs...sieben Mal hatte es wunderbar funktioniert. Die Hauselfen mussten seine Laune bis in die Küchen spüren.

Warum hatte er eigentlich angefangen zu trinken?

Er lächelte selig, als sein Glas sich füllte. Feuerwhiskey schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht. Und mittlerweile brannte er auch kaum noch.

Doch...doch, er war sauer gewesen. Und traurig. Und...aber vor allen Dingen sauer. Wütend. Er hatte eine Stinkwut gehabt, aber schon da nicht gewusst auf wen.

Harry starrte zu Draco hinüber, der tat, als säßen sie nicht am selben Tisch, als wäre überhaupt nichts vorgefallen. Er unterhielt sich mit Anderson. Und sie waren immer noch so...vertraut. Allein, wie er sie anlächelte. Dass er ÜBERHAUPT lächelte und das, ohne sarkastisch, ironisch oder herablassend aus zu sehen... Vielleicht sollte er sich umsetzten. Einfach aufstehen, rüber gehen, seinen besten Snapeblick aufsetzen und diese Person ihrem Stuhl zu entfernen und sich selbst dort hin zu setzen. Es war sein Bruder oder?

Harry stöhnte und griff sich an den Kopf. Gut, vielleicht war er ein wenig zu sehr betrunken. Die Hauselfen schienen das auch so sehen. Sein Glas füllte sich wieder, nur war diesmal kein Whiskey in dem Glas. Und nachdem Harry es getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich furchtbar nüchtern.

Fünf, nein 8 Gläser Feuerwhiskey vollkommen verschwendet.

Er war wieder wütend. Und wusste immer noch nicht auf wen. Auf Draco? Warum? Weil er ein wenig ausgerastet war? Weil er Recht gehabt hatte? Weil Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie er jetzt noch einem Slytherin in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne sich zu fragen, ob oder ob nicht und was für Erinnerungen Draco wohl mit demjenigen verband?

War er auf sich selbst sauer, weil er es nicht bemerkt hatte? Weil er Ashton immer noch mochte, es einfach nicht in seinen Kopf kriegte, was Draco gesagt hatte?

Er wusste es einfach nicht. Aber es brodelte in ihm und als noch einmal zu Draco sah, wurde es schlimmer.

Die beiden sahen aus wie frisch verliebte. Sie deuteten auf den Tisch der Hufflepuffs und lachten leise. Draco nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie sich vor's Gesicht, spreizte ihre Finger und grinste dabei vor sich hin.

Harry wollte auf etwas einschlagen. Auf etwas großes, das sich wehren konnte. Er wollte sich bis auf's Blut schlagen, am besten ohne Magie. Oder doch, vielleicht mit ein bisschen Magie. Wo waren die Todesser, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn, wendete ihn in seinen Händen. Und dann lächelte er. „Accio Sprechender Hut!"

Die Lehrer drehten sich alle ihm zu. McGonnagall sah ihn auf diese Art und Weise über ihre Brille hinweg an, die Schüler dazu brachte, schreiend aus dem Raum zu laufen, wenn es gegen sie gerichtet war. Draco und Dumbledore hatten interessanter Weise genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck: amüsiert und nur halb interessiert. Na, Kleiner, was machst du nun schon wieder?

„Mr. Eve, könnten Sie bitte..."

Harry hörte gar nicht mehr zu, sondern stand auf, fing den Hut aus der Luft, als er auf ihn zu flog und zog in einer fließenden Bewegung das Schwert Gryffindors heraus. Dann stiefelte er mit langen Schritten aus der großen Halle.

Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille. Dann:

„Mr. Eve?"

„Minerva?"

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ihr Bruder vor hat?"

„Nun..." Draco nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und begann dann sein Fleisch zerschneiden. „Bedenkt man, dass er ein Schwert hat, Mord in seinen Augen stand, er immer noch nach Alkohol stank und dass er die Osttür genommen hat..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte ein Stück Fleisch. „Ich würde sagen, er erschlägt das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens."

Es herrschte Schweigen. Sämtliche Menschen in der großen Halle starrten ihn an, einige sahen zwischen ihm und der Osttür hin und her.

Dumbledore blinzelte.

McGonnagall kniff die Augen zusammen. „Die Kammer des Schreckens ist ein Mythos, Mr. Eve."

Er sah sie an und lächelte. „Wenn Sie das sagen."

Anya starrte auf die Tür, legte eine Hand über ihren Mund. „Aber...nur der Erbe Slytherins kann die Kammer öffnen, ist es nicht so? Ich kenne mich da nicht so aus."

„Das ist wirklich Legende. Es reicht, wenn man Parsel spricht."

Die große Halle hatte plötzlich erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Gruft.

Draco aß weiter und störte sich nicht an der Stille um ihn herum. Er lachte sich allerdings auch nicht ins Fäustchen. In ihm drin war es erschreckend ruhig, er fühlte sich lediglich etwas genervt. Potter. Es war so typisch Potter.

„Bist du sicher, dass er ein Gryffindor ist?", flüsterte ihm Anya zu.

„Weil er Parsel spricht? Ich denke, die Tatsache, wie er hier gerade raus gestürmt ist, der ganze melodramatische Auftritt, ist so unslytherin, wie etwas nur sein kann, findest du nicht auch? Wir haben uns einen letzten Rest von Würde bewahrt, wenn schon nicht viel mehr."

Nun hielt das Schweigen an, bis draußen Schritte zu hören waren. Alle starrten in Richtung der Tür. Das TockTock der Schritte klang unnatürlich laut, aufgrund des Geräuschmangels und der Konzentration auf sie.

Draco drank den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft und schob dann seinen Teller von sich.

Sein 'Bruder' marschierte in die große Halle, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass so ziemlich gar nichts mehr stimmte Er war über und über mit Blut besudelt, ebenso wie das lange Schwert, das er nun Dumbledore reichte. „Danke, dass ich es mir ausleihen durfte." Er atmete heftig. Es war nicht zu erkennen, wie viel von dem Blut sein eigenes war.

Der Blonde stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. „Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er leise und genervt. Wie ein Vater, der seinen Sohn fragt, ob er endlich genug Würmer gefressen hat. „Können wir gehen?"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie aus der großen Halle hinaus.

TockTockTock, halten ihre Schritte durch die Stille.


End file.
